Ever After
by NativeMoon
Summary: AU. Revised Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. At the height of the 2nd War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC.
1. Summer Wishes

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 001: Summer Wishes**

_Late Summer before Harry Potter's Second Year at Hogwarts_

_'Ah, Severus!' _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore exclaimed as he cast his twinkling eyes over the typically dour countenance of his Potions Master as he walked into the staff meeting room at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. 'Glad you could tear yourself away! Enjoying your summer holidays, I hope? This shouldn't take too long and then you can get back to letting your hair down!'

A few of the other professors sniggered behind their hands or rolls of parchment or quills. Most carried on as usual in laughing at him to his face. Snape frowned and as he did so the vertical line between his eyebrows deepened. He might well have been 20 years older if his looks these days were anything to go by. His had been a very hard life even after the death of the wife and child no one had known he'd had in the First War – all save the Headmaster. Every bit of difficulty, misunderstanding, rejection, heartbreak and pain was etched both on and in him – body and soul. Dumbledore cared to a degree, but his concern had come with a price – a very high price.

Professor Snape stalked to the only available seat next to the school's Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall and ignored the other staff. The Headmaster carried on with the usual sorts of announcements about timetables, extra books for those students who were sure to be missing something and preparing for the forthcoming start of the new school year.

_'…and finally, _said the Headmaster, 'As you know, Professor Quirrell has had to be replaced for Defence Against the Dark Arts…'

_'Position's jinxed if you ask me,' _Professor Harmsworth-Quays, the Muggle Studies teacher, proffered in a bored tone. 'Every year it's the same old thing. One DADA Professor out, a new one in and old Snape sulking because he's still Potions Master rather than Hogwarts' resident expert in the Dark Arts…'

'I don't recall that anyone did, Huntingdon; and you can keep your opinions to yourself!' Professor McGonagall said sharply, peering at him over her glasses. She was dressed head to toe in the Highland Tartan of her clan and was eager to get back to the 738th Highland Games of the Gathering of her extended family, the Clan Mackenzie If anyone was to slow the pace, usually for unnecessary commentaries, it was always Harmsworth and she wasn't having it.

'Huntington – a word in my office after we break,' Dumbledore said idly. The usual twinkle in his eyes was gone. 'Right; as I was saying we had a vacancy to be filled and I have found someone who believes he will be "marvellous" and "breathe new life" into the subject! It is not often that we find ourselves graced with the presence of one so esteemed…'

Most of the professors looked at each other disbelief, then at the Headmaster and finally at Snape whose veins were pulsing at his temples. Nothing registered in his cold, onyx eyes.

'I would like to welcome…'

_'Ahh Greetings one and all!' _chirruped Gilderoy Lockhart as he swanned into the room. He was a sight to behold decked out in screaming powder pink and powder blue robes trimmed in gold. 'Thank you SO much for your warm welcome! I dare say I will revolutionise the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts! Although you would know this if you have read my collected works! Now – as you know I am a five-time winner of…'

There was faint coughing.

'Gilderoy, forgive me for interrupting; Summer cold you know,' said Professor Dumbledore who looked the picture of health and sounded it too. 'How nice of you to join us for the last two minutes of the only meeting we will have before the term commences.'

Snape sat up in his seat with the evillest of sneers that came natural to him.

_'Lockhart better watch his back,'_ someone muttered in response.

'Ladies and Gentlemen – I give you our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, G_ilderoy Lockhart_!

Most of the women in the room swooned and cooed at Lockhart as he waved and flashed a blindingly white smile. Professor Sprout, Head of Herbology and Hufflepuff House giggled and quickly conjured some velvet gloves to hide her dirty nails.

_'Have you ever seen anyone with such perfect teeth', _simpered Madame Pince, the school's Librarian.

Lockhart gave her wink and tried to be cool as he ran a hand through his golden curls.

Snape looked like he would kill the fool the first chance he got.

'It's going to be an _interesting _year,' Professor McGonagall muttered under her breath as Lockhart was cut short yet again from telling them all how wonderful he was.

'Now I know I have many fans here in these hallowed halls, Lockhart said with a cheesy grin as he looked around the room. 'The 31st of August and 1st of September I will be signing autographs and giving out my newest portraits at Flourish and Blotts – the photographer is simply a whiz…!'

'Thank you, Mr. Lockhart,' Professor McGonagall interrupted, jumping to her feet and cutting short what would have been at least another half hour of uncalled for hot air. 'Enjoy the rest of your holidays everyone. See you at the end of August. Albus, if I might see you for a moment before your appointment with Huntington, please.'

She gave Dumbledore a look that let him with the distinct impression he was in serious trouble.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in an old armchair in the rather luxurious sitting room he still hadn't gotten used to. He'd had enough of the grimness of his childhood home in North Yorkshire and had decided on a whim that there was no reason why he shouldn't have a decent summer holiday like his colleagues, though he could imagine quite a few of them questioning the rationale of vacationing in Foxhill, supposedly the least-admired area of the World Heritage City that was Bath by those who did not live there or know it well.

Despite his selection of Foxhill Farm Bread & Breakfast, this holiday was to be the first of many revolutionary acts to come, though he did not realise it in that moment.

He gazed idly at the book he'd been attempting to read for the past hour or so.

_'Sod this; I've had enough…'_

He threw his unread book on the sofa as he stood. It was well past lunch time and he hadn't even had breakfast. Snape went into the kitchen and foraged around the now almost-empty refrigerator. He was due to go shopping, but it was more effort than he wanted to be bothered with at the moment. He was in search of a cup for tea in a cupboard by the sink when something caught his eye out the window.

He moved the midnight blue curtains back just enough so that he could see out – and no one could see in. He could just make out two adults, one male and one female, in the lane that separated the farm property from the residential street behind it. As far as he was aware there wasn't anyone who lived in the house immediately behind – which was the main reason he'd picked this cottage out of the others that were available. He fleetingly wondered if that was about to change, not that it really mattered.

Snape watched as the couple looked over at the house, obviously discussing it, and then continued on their way up the lane out-of-sight of the inhabitants of Perrymead Road, the residential street on the other side of the dirt track.

He made a mental note to thicken the netting so that he wouldn't notice passers-by when he was in this room.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Audrey Llewellyn sat quietly with her knees up to her chest and stared out at the pounding surf. Despite her best efforts, the twelve year-old was still not happy. They had been on holiday for two weeks already and she'd had enough of the peace and quiet.

Her old friends had all envied her when she told them about the family trip for this year. Instead of the usual fare her grandparents preferred with holiday camps or the hot beaches of Spain overrun with the 'Bucket and Spade Brigade' comprised of a certain type of gobby, yobby Brit, there was a large rented house in a little hamlet near Bayeux in northern France. Rolling hills of lush greenery, moderate temperatures, medieval architecture and good food; for everyone else it was enough.

Not for Audrey.

The other children nearby didn't bother with Les Anglaises. The French were starting to feel the sting of British ex-pats buying up everything in sight trying to create Britain in someone else's country rather than make the most of the rich history where they were from. It seemed that the English really did not want to adapt to the French way of life. This wasn't true for the Llewellyns, but even the locals weren't above stereotyping. As bad as the adults could be, their children were worse. Audrey wasn't used to so much time on her own with nothing to do, but it was better than being bullied all the time if she tried to hang out in the village down the road from their home.

She sighed and looked at her watch, one of the newest from the Storm line that she'd received last Christmas – just one more thing for the local farmer's kids to hate her for. It was almost five – getting close to dinner time.

'_Might as well go home,' _she thought to herself.

Audrey's parents had said she was to get out and do something other than sit in her room or in the back yard of the cottage they were renting with her nose stuck in a book or moaning about being bored. They'd relented and let her bring her prized telescope, but had only allowed her to use it for an hour so far. Her grandparents didn't help with their never-ending stories about what they hadn't had during the war and how they absolutely despaired what the world was coming to with Audrey's generation. They might as bloody well still be in World War II with all the sentimental rubbish about it, the young girl had thought to herself. They always romanticised it when Audrey was certain living through it was anything but.

The young girl had a passion for art, music and writing but loved astronomy even more. If she had been able to immerse herself in any of her favourite pastimes she would have been fine. She did have a mound of maths work she needed to get done for school – and had managed to put it off. At least her father backed her up for once, saying he didn't think it was right for homework over the holidays. Her parents had had a massive row over it and her father had taken his daughter's school bag and thrown it into his study, locking the door behind him. No one else had a key for it, so Audrey's mother had to concede defeat for once.

In spite of her age, Audrey was astute enough to realise that hers was a creative mind. The intellectual rigours of advanced maths and science were far beyond her capabilities it seemed. A career as an Astronomer was out of the question, she was told at school with a derisive laugh. Her counsellor had held up her latest maths test with a rather oversized red 'C-' with great relish. Le Lycée Française d'Avon prided itself on working within a realistic and achievable framework when it came to its students. Her parents were so proud that she'd been accepted and that she seemed to be doing alright enough with the exception of her math and science grades. She barely passed Chemistry at all, but made up for it with her French and Liberal Arts studies.

Audrey was the only one in the family that could even speak French. It was easy enough because when she started school it was with the Lycée. From day one it was intensive immersion in all things French. It was a good school; private and privileged. Not everyone who even thought of attending had the means of affording it. It was also highly competitive. Already the young girl was being forced to make choices about her future when she didn't even know what to do with the next five seconds of life in her body. As far as her teachers were concerned, she would do well to aspire to the things all ladies of good breeding aspired to: marriage to a gentleman of means. In other words, she should aim to go to finishing school in Switzerland, do three years at one of the elite Universities and then settle on a career as one of the 'Ladies That Lunch'; ladies that had nothing better to do than eat at the finest restaurants, shop for designer labels and lend the family name to charitable causes whilst running the house or estate with hired help to manage. But in her case it would have to be to _'someone like her'_.

Audrey's family were what most of her classmates referred to as 'new money'; meaning they'd had to work for it rather than inherit it. They were not Blue-bloods and should not get ideas above their station. Her parents and grandparents were well aware of the elitism and snobbery of the circles in which they had to move, having been subjected to it one too many times when they were just mere statistics in the working classes of Britain.

The family's pharmaceutical business became very successful. It was down to her father and grandfather, but they had worked hard for the privileges the family could now enjoy. However, their success made it impossible to knock about with their old contemporaries from the council estate in Southern Bath where her parents and older half-brothers had been born and raised. Audrey had been 5 years old when they finally called it a day and moved into the more genteel affluence of the North Central district of Bath. They "only lived in a townhouse" – not on one of the grand estates or lush residences in the elite Circuses of Bath. Apparently it was nothing special, "just a small townhouse in Bear Flat" – or so she had been informed by a snooty girl from one of the oldest families in Avon let alone Bath itself. Nevermind the fact that it "only has seven bedrooms, a pool and a rather large guesthouse with four bedrooms for her grandparents down the hill," Audrey had retorted.

"_My family are in the Doomsday Book." Diana Brocklehurst-Dent had said arrogantly as she tried to belittle Audrey because she came from St. Saviours, one of the roughest and crime-ridden estates in the Avon valley._

"_Most families who were here in 1086 are in the Doomsday Book', Audrey had replied coolly. 'Even prostitutes and illegitimates were accounted for – like your family. It's only a census – not exactly Burke's peerage with its emphasis on blue-bloods. You wouldn't know much about being a Blue-blood any more than I do."_

Even with "new money" there was a pecking order. Diana was no better than her, even if her family did have a long history in the area. They were originally working class too. But at least her family didn't change their name and throw in hyphens – an archaic sign of being upper middle class at the very least. Unlike many of her peers Audrey wasn't filled with phoney airs and graces even though she could easily afford to be. She wasn't ashamed of background and said so.

Suggs Llewellyn, Audrey's father, always liked to say that the Llewellyns were more English than the current Royals. After all, her majesty's family was mostly from Germany and had changed the name from Saxe-Coburg-Gotha to Windsor because of the first world war when the tensions were high against Germans in Britain. And her husband, the Prince Consort, is Greek even if he is fair-haired and blue eyed and speaks with the Queen's accent.

"_And even he worked hard to change who he was…" her grandfather had huffed indignantly as he pounded the table._

Audrey couldn't resist being cheeky and pointed out that the Llewellyns were Welsh. The English hated the Welsh even more than they hated the Irish and "The Problem" that was Northern Ireland.

It was yet another one of these discussions about money, class and status that had driven Audrey from the house and down to the beach.

**OOO**

Twenty minutes later Audrey was strolling up the path to their rented home.

'Hello love, we was about to send out the SAS for yah!' her grandfather yelled.

'Oh for God's sake,' she replied with a roll of her large chestnut-brown eyes.

'Aww come on kitten, it's not that bad!'

'Right… What's wrong now? One minute I'm being kicked out the house and the next I'm going to get yelled at for not being at home…'

'Stop the exaggeration and get inside,' sniffed her grandmother.

Audrey narrowed her eyes.

Something was up, no doubt about it.

She went inside careful not to slam the door.

'It's only me…' she sang out.

'About time too! Get up those stairs and have a good wash!' her mother Andrea shouted without looking at her. 'And none of your cheek neither!'

'I wasn't going to say a mumbling word,' Audrey grumbled as she tried not to storm up the steps.

Once in her room she decided she was rather sticky from the beach and had a quick shower. Her long reddish-brown hair was almost bright red from the sun. She decided her fringe was getting too long and gave it a trim before scraping it all back into a ponytail. While she was getting ready someone rang the doorbell. As she was situated at the back of the house there was no way to see what was going on. It struck her as odd that they would be having visitors – her parents would have mentioned it before.

Audrey dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt and large black belt. A pair of bejewelled olive green flip-flops and she was set. Better to get downstairs before her mother came up to get her down.

She went down to the cavernous room that was the sitting room. Her parents had doled out drinks and were looking very pleased.

'Ahh – here she is! Monsieur Didier – our daughter is growing up so fast. Audrey say hello to Monsieur Didier! You might not remember it but you've met him quite a few times before. The first time you were about two months old; we've run into each other here and there over the years…'

'Bon après-midi, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Audrey. C'est un plaisir,' Audrey said coolly as she extended her hand.

'Ahhhhhh Salut Mademoiselle! Vous parlez Francaise – c'est tres, tres, bon!'

'Merci beaucoup…' came a dry reply as she snatched her hand back.

It was easy enough for the Frenchman to be patronising and tell her she spoke the language very well when she hadn't said anything terribly complicated. 'Good afternoon', 'my name is' and 'it's a pleasure' certainly weren't worth the fuss. Her teachers, all French-born speakers, wouldn't be the least bit impressed.

'What's going on Dad?'

'Now, now Audrey,' her father admonished her with a chortle. 'Wot I tell yah, Didier old chap – sharp as a tack my girl is!'

The young girl looked the man up and down. Something about him wasn't quite…_right_. And something about his accent wasn't right either. She doubted he was originally from this country. He looked to be sort of Chinese – but his eyes were weird; a strange milky white grey. He was spooky to look at. And that voice – well it straight out of a horror film as far as she was concerned. If spiders could talk – that is what they would sound like, she thought to herself.

'Of all places, fancy running into you at the farmer's market!' her mother cooed.

'_Please God, make this quick!' _Audrey thought to herself trying her best not to make a face.

Her mother tended to perform just a little bit too much with guests she was eager to impress and it really got on her nerves. No matter what her mother said – she really did want to ingratiate herself with the upper classes.

'Just passing through on business. It's a busy time of year for us; the height of the tourist season throughout Europe,' came a reply in perfect English complete with a posh upper-class British accent.

'Er wot line of work are you in again?' her grandfather asked politely.

Audrey eye-balled him suspiciously. It wasn't like Spencer Llewellyn to have to be reminded of anything. The man had a mind like a steel trap.

'Exports; produce and spices from Asia, Africa and the Middle East,' said Monsieur Didier without missing a beat. 'Not as exciting as pharmaceuticals – but just as lucrative I assure you. Why just last week I had a meeting with Mohammed Al-Fayed; the Hong Kong address helps. Had it been Shanghai it might have been a different proposition altogether.'

'Give over! The one-and-only – the one wot owns Harrod's?' asked Audrey's grandmother incredulously.

'The very same. He also owns the Ritz Hotels in Paris and London amongst other things. I have just negotiated and inked a deal to have some of our products sold in the Food Hall at Harrod's and to provide spices for the catering and kitchen facilities at their hotels. We are looking to expand and this is a good opportunity to test the waters so to speak. Ritz and Harrod's customers have an exacting palette. I am certain our products will be well received.'

'Very impressive indeed,' said her mother as she noted their guests impeccable tailor-made suit from Saville Row and expensive Italian shoes. A Rolex and perfect manicure topped off his look. The the top-of-the-line Mercedes parked outside didn't hurt either. 'Would you like to stay for dinner? It's no trouble to set a place for one more.'

'Ah that is very kind of you; but I do not wish to impose,' Mr. Didier said smoothly.

He reached down for his briefcase as if getting ready to leave.

'Ohhh it's no trouble at all!' exclaimed her father.

'You must stay for dinner, that's that!' said her grandmother as she pounded the arm of her chair for emphasis.

Audrey's grandfather looked at his wife like what planet was she from and Audrey stifled a laugh.

'Isn't that lovely Dad, Audrey!'

'Yeah Dad – great…'

'Of course, Suggs old son – splendid! I hope Mr. Didier here will enjoy our feeble attempts at French cooking!'

Audrey's mother had a face like thunder and excused herself to go the kitchen.

'Audrey – set the table!' she ordered.

'Excuse me – I have to set the table,' Audrey said as she followed her mother out.

She caught her grandfather's eye.

There was no way he believed the stranger's story about his business any more than he believed that it was just a happy coincidence that the man was just passing through.

**OOO**

Her grandfather wasted no time once they were all seated.

'Er, Mr. Didier…'

'Please, call me Andreas. We are all friends here, Mr. Llewellyn,' the stranger said with a smile.

'Er right, _Mr. Didier_… so what exactly brought you here? The farmer's market in the village is alright – but I wouldn't have thought that there was a niche here for your products. The French can be just as backward as the English when it comes to integrating a multi-cultural sensibility even about their food.'

'This is but a small village on the route between very large and famous towns, Sir. The whole of Normandy is a renowned hotbed for tourism – especially because of the D-Day landings on the beaches… and forgive me for saying so – but of all nationalities in Europe it is the French who take their gastronomy very seriously – it is ingrained in their culture. As a businessman I am certain you will understand that to my firm – there is nothing to lose in trying.'

'True – but no sense in wasting valuable time either.'

'Well considering the appointments I have arranged, I would say my time was very well spent.'

The stranger reeled off some names of Michelin-starred establishments throughout the region.

'You certainly know your business, Didier!' Audrey's father said admiringly.

'Andreas, s'il vous plait.'

'Ahh right… err Andreas!'

'Mr. Didier, I don't think I have ever heard you mention your life back home – where is it that you live again?'

'My main residence these days is Paris, but I also have a place in London as you know. Originally I am from Tibet, as I have mentioned to you before.'

'Tibet?' asked her grandfather. 'Where the hell is that then?!'

'Grandad! What are you like?!' Audrey said clapping a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

_'Spence for heaven's sake!' _her grandmother sniffed, clearly embarrassed.

'Well – his name don't sound Chinese or whatever to me!'

'That is because when I became a European citizen I had the option to change my name – so I did. No different to many other people from foreign lands trying to integrate…and Tibet, by the way used to be an independent country. It was invaded by the Chinese and our spiritual leader, the Dalai Lama, forced into exile in Dharamsala in Southern India.'

'You don't have to explain yourself Andreas, really.' Suggs said. 'Dad's always grilling people. The milkman here won't even come up the drive he's so intimidated!'

Monsieur Didier laughed.

'I do not intimidate easily, I assure you.'

'_I bet you don't,' _Audrey thought to herself.

'So – _Suggs; _how is that you are spending so much time in France and haven't picked up any of the language?' Monsieur Didier asked politely. 'Your daughter is doing quite well. Then again – children tend to pick up languages quite easily.'

'There you have it – too hard at my age! But our Audrey – quite a head on her shoulders she's got.'

Audrey's father launched into a long-winded tale about the Lycée and Audrey's studies.

'I'm not that brilliant. I'm just scraping by in maths and science,' Audrey said giving her father a pointed look. 'Stop exaggerating Dad!'

'Oh?' said their guest with a look her grandfather could not place. 'You should be studying geometry and chemistry at your age, yes?'

'I got a C in both. And unfortunately I don't have a choice – I have to take Trig even though I will just scrape by in that too. I mean honestly, they should have failed me; but there was all this palaver about me trying so hard and it would be a shame for me to have to leave the school… would be a shame not to have any more "donations" from Llewellyn Pharmaceuticals more like. I don't know who the Principal is trying to fool.'

'Interesting – so what subjects do you like?'

'Art, Music and Writing. The Liberal Arts classes are great – I do really well with them. But mother is obsessed with me going to Oxford even though I could care less and won't get in off my own back anyway…'

'And what would you like to do then?'

'Have my own art studio. I love painting and designing things… I'd much rather go to the Chelsea School of Art and then the Royal Academy.'

'I told her I'll send her off to Venice to do a course in mask making next summer – they had a go at 'em at the school and my little girl took fifth place!' said Suggs.

'She would have got a First if'n they weren't so up their own arses!' roared her grandfather. 'Local comprehensive not good enough for 'er he says!'

'Now Dad, you know this is a VERY good opportunity for Audrey. It's impossible for her to go to a state school. And we can do much better than that!'

Audrey yawned.

'Excuse me,' she said as she covered her mouth and yawned again.

There was another look from their guest.

'So tired and it's not even seven o'clock,' he teased.

Audrey's mother laughed but it was not quite reflected in her eyes.

'That's what I keep telling her but will she listen? Watches too many horror films and then has nightmares that keep her up and us along with her!'

'_Nightmares_ – not very good at all,' Didier said a strange almost ethereal voice.

'For a proper balance of Chi energy sleep is very important,' he continued after patting his mouth delicately with his napkin. 'Your mind must be alert and focused. Sleep deprivation can lead to serious illnesses.'

'Oh right, here we go – the mental illness thing again!' Audrey huffed. 'God isn't anything sacred around here! I knew something was weird – _he's another bloody psychiatrist trying to check me out to see if I'm crazy!_'

She threw her napkin down on the table and stormed to her room.

'She's a bit – erm – high strung,' Audrey's mother simpered.

_'It must be her nightmares,' _Didier said cryptically.

'That's what every doctor has said…'

'Nevermind that – she's got my temper is all. Hates being discussed even when it's to her face,' Suggs said off-handedly.

_'So who are you and what are you __**really**__ doing here?' _Spence demanded.

He trusted Audrey's intuition and there was no doubt that she was very gifted when it came to spiritual things. He believed in a lot of things that good Catholics weren't supposed to believe in. His granddaughter clearly felt something was wrong just like he did and he wasn't going to go against her. Something wasn't right about any of this and never had been. He wanted the creepy stranger out of the house and out of their lives for good.

Mr. Didier looked at him as though confused.

'I am here because I was asked to dinner.'

'_**Enough**_**,** Dad!' Suggs hissed.

He cleared his throat.

_'Listen about those botanicals you were telling me and the missus about before… the ones that can only be found where you are from…You said there are other uses for them besides cooking...'_


	2. Tragedy

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 002: Tragedy**

A week later and the Llewellyns were back in England. Suggs Llewellyn had received a telegram about a business opportunity. It was too good to pass up and he'd unceremoniously ended their holiday. He'd had been approached by a solicitor representing a Swiss firm interested in expanding its business interests in Britain. He'd already been to several meetings in London with their legal representative. The solicitor had specifically requested her father's presence only. This did not go down well with Granddad and he'd barely spoken a word since.

Audrey made it her business to stay in her room unless she was called for to do work around the house. Things were tense – very tense. Usually it was only this bad when everyone was arguing over her and her _'problem'_.

Her half-brothers lived with their own mother. Suggs had left his first wife for Andrea, who had been his secretary and with whom he'd been having an affair, when she became pregnant with Audrey. The best that could be said for all concerned was that they tolerated each other. As long as the money rolled in and her father's other children and his Ex were looked after, things were OK. His other family gave Audrey a wide berth and she preferred it that way. Another than having the same sperm donor, she and her brothers had nothing in common.

With this new deal perhaps he could pay them all off once and for all.

'They offered to buy us out – and then I would be **Chairman **of the new Group – now how about THAT!' Audrey's father roared gleefully one Friday night after what was to be his last trip to London.

'Of course you turned 'em down! I didn't break me back all me life just to hand it all over to a bunch of fast-talking suits!' Granddad shouted.

'I most certainly did not! They offered double what the business is worth! The wire transfer will come through first thing Monday morning!'

Granddad looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

'You… you… GODDAM IT MAN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU SIGNED EVERYTHING OVER WITH NOTHING IN OUR ACCOUNTS?!'

'Dad for crying out loud, it's the weekend – not like they can do much now is it! These people had offices you wouldn't believe! Executives walking around in top-of-the line tailored suits! The latest technology! I was given the grand tour! Treated like a king! Even saw my new office! They're Swiss – major company and all that malarkey – that's how they do business! I will get more in salary in bonuses that we ever brought in keeping the business in the family! The money will be there after the first thing Monday!'

'What about our employees, eh? What about them? We've never been forced to put anyone on the dole! I know how these sharks work! They buy the business and cut us out along with everyone that works for us! And let me guess – it never occurred to you to take Archie with ya!'

Archibald Simcox-Mayer was the solicitor who looked after legal concerns for Llewellyn Pharmaceuticals. Granddad always said a good solicitor who didn't have you by the bollocks over fees was worth their weight in gold. Archie was one of the blessed few and had proven his worth many times throughout the years..

'Look – there was no time for all that malarkey! The decision had to be made quickly and what's done is done! If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have grown as much as we have over the years!'

'_**Lost**_ – everything lost! I worked so hard…it was me what started it all! From nothing!'

Granddad was angry. He had not only been left out of the decision-making process; he was cut out of the business altogether.

'At your age you shouldn't even be working! You can go on as many holidays as you want – your time is your own. I'm done with this discussion – I have the majority say in the business, remember?'

'Shafted – by me own son!'

'Give it a rest – playing the victim doesn't suit you. You'll be a multi-millionaire ten times over come Monday morning!'

'Playing a game of Monopoly are we?' Granddad hissed.

Audrey's father stormed into his study and locked the door. She could only guess what her mother was thinking. Andrea had been hiding away in their bedroom whispering into her mobile phone.

She had the unsinkable feeling that everything was about to come crashing down around them.

**OOO**

'NOOOOOOO! PLEEEEAAASSSEEEEEE HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEE!'

Audrey screamed and tossed violently from side to side.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Lights went on in the hallway, but she was too far gone to see them. Audrey was lost in the nightmare which had plagued her for as long as she could remember.

'It's hot! It's so hot! Please NO – I don't want to die!'

'Audrey – Audrey wake up! It's Granddad sweetheart! Come on – you have to wake up now!'

His only granddaughter was coughing now, choking. Her hands went up to her throat as her eyes opened wide. Though they were open she could not see.

'Audrey – it's Granddad! I'm here, I'm here!'

'Pppllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee!' she whimpered as her hands reached out wildly and then were snatched back with a high pitched scream. It was as if she were in extreme agony.

'Wake up, love; come on – everything will be alright. You just have to wake up…..'

But he knew it was no use.

Audrey never snapped out of it no matter what any of the family did. Her mother had given up on her long ago. And her father – well he was just as useless as her mother. Her parents were only alright if she didn't give them too much trouble. Her parents had even considered turning her over to Social Services for fostering. It was only because of her grandparents that she was still living under their roof. No matter what rosey picture her parents tried to paint to the rest of the world, her grandparents knew better.

If it wasn't for them God only knew what their granddaughter's life would be like.

Spencer Llewellyn could only watch helplessly as Audrey thrashed around. In the morning she would be up, alarmed at her bruises, scratches and the odd blister or two as tended to be the case. She never had any recollection of her night terrors.

Her parents had taken to leaving her to get on with coping by herself.

…**xXxXxXx…**

The next morning the Llewellyn household was eerily silent. Audrey's mother had got up early and gone off without so much as a word to anyone. Suggs dismissed her absence saying she was probably getting a head start on spending his millions. Below the surface everyone was on edge – waiting to see what Monday morning would bring.

Granddad had called Archie first thing Saturday morning to review the situation.

_'I'm sorry Spence – but you made him the majority stakeholder in the company. He can do as he likes. You're not a public company listed on the Stock Exchange – unfortunately you have no real say in the matter… he is the head of the company…'_

Spencer Llewellyn was beyond consolation.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Finally Monday morning came. Audrey could barely bring herself to get up out of bed once she was fully awake. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:00am. The money should have hit the company account no later than seven.

The house was quiet – even more quiet than the weekend. Considering he had hit a jackpot of sorts – she would have thought her father would be downstairs carrying on to all his friends. She took her time getting dressed and going downstairs. There was no point to rushing.

Audrey knew without a doubt that her father had been fleeced of everything her grandfather had worked had for.

All she could do was wait for the fallout.

**OOO**

Suggs Llewellyn drove like a mad man from his bank in Bath up to London. It was nothing short of a miracle that he hadn't taken a few lives alongside his own. He illegally parked his car in front of an imposing new skyscraper near Old Broad Street in the City of London, the financial centre of the Capital. Given that London did not have very many, it made a serious impression whether you were a tenant company or a visitor.

'Good morning. How can I help you?' asked the building manager at the security desk.

'Suggs Llewellyn to see Mr. Cazenove – Jacquard & Cie!' came a breathless reply.

The manager raised an eyebrow.

'I'm afraid there isn't a company here by that name.'

'What? Course there is! I met with them just last week – on Friday in the penthouse!'

'Sir – I'm afraid you must have the wrong address. The only firms occupying the building are The Merrill Group and Antioch Limited. We haven't even started renovations up there as yet.'

'I was there, I'm telling you! I was in the penthouse suite! Just last Friday!'

The patience of the manager was wearing thin, though being the professional he was it didn't show. The visitor getting in his face was clearly delusional.

'Sir, the penthouse has not been occupied for over a year.'

'NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I SAW IT! I WAS THERE!'

'Having trouble Mr. Robinson?' came a deep booming voice.

It was one of the building's security guards dressed in a very smart three-piece suit.

'This _gentleman _is insisting on going up to the penthouse to meet a firm that doesn't have offices here.'

'They were wiring funds into my company account early this morning from Switzerland! They bought my business last week! I was here – I met them upstairs in the penthouse, like I said!'

The building manager and guard exchanged dark looks. Both had been working all last week and there was no way the meeting could have taken place. The guest log was checked.

'There is no accounting for you in our records from Friday,' the manager said calmly.

'The fact that your system is on the blink is not my problem!'

'Look – why don't I take…' said the guard.

_'Mr. Llewellyn…'_

'Why don't I take_ Mr. Llewellyn_ up to see for himself. That space hasn't been occupied for over a year – has to be completely refurbished before we can have potential tenants have a look.'

'Get Greg and Andy to go with you and let me know when you are on your way back down.'

'You got it. Mr. Llewellyn – if you would come with us please,' said the guard as two others joined them.

It seemed as though it took forever for the lift to come and take them up.

The lift doors finally opened on the 31st floor.

Suggs Llewellyn stepped out into his worst nightmare.

There were no sleek, smart offices. There were no stylish executives in expensive suits with glamorous secretaries. There was no high tech equipment.

Before him stretched a burnt-out wreck as far as the eye could see.

_There was nothing of the office he remembered; nothing at all._

_'But…but… I was here… I was… I swear I was… My new office… they told me…' _he said in a whisper of a voice.

'Look Guv – there was a bad fire here a while back. Criminal damage – the works. Somebody even died. The Met has had this place closed down doing their investigations for god knows how long now... every day that this place goes without a tenant it's costing us money...'

Peter, the security guard who'd met with the building manager, gestured towards the back of the floor. There was a tape outline of where a body had been.

'Was burned beyond recognition – old Mervin the cleaner found the body. Hasn't been the same since…'

'The Metropolitan Police have no idea what happened that night – or who it was that died…' said another guard.

Mr. Llewellyn slowly nodded his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

And then ran straight through a poorly boarded up window.

**OOO**

Audrey was seated in front of the television, not really paying attention to her favourite soap – EastEnders. She had decided to finally tackle her maths assignments for school since she had nothing better to do. At least if she got it out of the way, her time would be her own after that.

Her grandparents were seated on the sofa – her grandfather reading the newspaper and her grandmother cutting a pattern for a new dress. Even though she had a sewing machine that could do everything except make a cup of tea – she still insisted on using her old American Singer that she had got on the Black Market during the war.

'_Next up – the evening news at eight,' _came a cool voice with the Queen's accent.

Audrey swore under her breath. She had already done 20 geometry problems and there were another 15 to go just on this section alone.

'_The Metropolitan Police in London are facing an intensive investigation tonight. A man jumped from the 31__st__ floor of the famous Gherkin Building this morning…'_

'God, what is the world coming to,' Audrey's grandmother clucked disapprovingly. 'Ain't nothing worth killing yourself over…'

'_Police have not released the identity of the man as the family have not yet been notified…'_

Audrey looked up from her books.

'Losing everything and having less than nothing is all it takes for some Nanna. I'm going to my room.'

**OOO**

_'Shouldn't we wake her?' _asked Nanna tearfully as she and Granddad looked in on their granddaughter whom they thought was sound asleep.

_'Naw – let 'er sleep. I can't face it. Not once has he ever thought of her – only himself.'_

Her door was closed and Audrey rolled over onto her back. She could see the flashing blue and red lights of the police cars out front reflecting off of the wet driveway underneath her window by her bed.

God only knew where her mother was; she certainly wasn't here mourning for her husband.

Audrey rolled back onto her side and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Her father was dead. And with the prospect of a deal gone wrong robbing her of the good life, no doubt her mother had run back into the arms of the mysterious boyfriend she'd never really let go of. Andrea Hajdari-Llewellyn had always hedged her bets. Council Estate life had never been for her even when it was all she knew. There were enough poor Muslim girls who were no better off than their English counterparts as far as she was concerned.

'_Fuck paradise in the afterlife!' _she'd always said.

She would never go back to being just another statistic.

Audrey looked out at the rain which now chucking it down hard. The murmur of voices below was drowned out by the thunder.

The young girl would fall asleep later only to wake up with another nigh terror.

Only this time no one would come to her.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Over the next couple of weeks Audrey discovered a cold hard fact of life. It was easy to have good friends when you were doing well. But you could probably count true friends on one hand when times were rough. The only one who came by after the wake and funeral was Archie and his wife. Other than that people left the remaining Llewellyns to their own devices.

Audrey and her grandparents were left with nothing by her father. He had actually owed money to several suppliers. It would take the sale of the house to clear the debt. If they were lucky there might be a few thousand pounds left. Audrey's father also hadn't left a will. His ex-wife was furious until she realised how many thousands were owed. She backed off considerably after that. Her grandfather's money had been tied up in the business and her grandmother's interests had been her husband's.

Audrey's mother sent word that her life was her own and that she was entitled to live it on her own terms. She had no words for her daughter or her common-law husband's parents about the tragedy facing them.

'What are you going to do?' Archie asked Granddad as he helped him pack his son's things for several charity shops.

'Well – we can't stay here. Maggie and I were talking – we still have the house from when we first got married. I'm an old man – if I were even twenty years younger things would be different. It's too late for me to start over.'

'This house – the one on the Foxhill Estate you told me about? Would you really want to go back to _**that**_?'

'No one ever wants to go back where they started – not if they're in their right mind. We don't have a choice. It's a roof over our heads and at least we own it outright. St. Saviours might be better according to some people, but we don't have the money to fork out on rent. There's no sense in not facing things – we're out of here day after tomorrow.'

'What about Audrey? The Lycée – surely she could board and come up to you when they break for the holidays?'

Her grandfather laughed ruefully.

'Those snobs couldn't wait to be rid of her! Now that she's the lowest of the low with no money! '

'I'm sorry Spence; you don't deserve this!'

'My son didn't deserve to have such a good friend like you Archie – but I'm glad he did. Audrey will be OK. I never thought I'd see the day that we would go back, but I always looked at that house as an investment. We rented it out for the longest time but the market for selling there was over a long time ago. We couldn't even get anyone to buy it and no way was I going to sell it for a song. Audrey's had a rather charmed and easy life. It's time she grew up.'

Audrey stood listening at the top of the staircase for a while longer and then went silently back into her room.

She still had a lot of packing of her own to do for her new life.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Though it was hard, Audrey put on a brave face. There was no point in brooding; it wouldn't make the situation any better. She'd sat in virtual silence the whole of the car journey, pretending to read a book that she had little interest in.

'_Some way to spend my birthday'_ she thought quietly to herself.

It wasn't everyday that you turned 13 – a teenager at last, one step away from being an adult. Considering the circumstances, the young woman couldn't help but feel rather sorry for herself.

'Aren't you supposed to be nagging me about 'are we there yet?'' her grandfather joked breaking her reverie.

'I'm ready to burst!'

There was a low rumble.

'And I'm starvin' like Marvin…!'

Granddad chuckled. At least Audrey was trying, God Bless Her. It wasn't her fault that her birthday was going to be absolute shyte.

'OK Princess; we aren't far from home…just on the other side of this hill and up.'

Audrey nodded and put the unread book in her rucksack. She looked out the window and sighed quietly. Though she could appreciate the genteel loveliness of the World Heritage City that was her hometown, she knew enough to know that where they would be living wouldn't be anything like the upscale neighbourhood she'd grown up in or the desired crescents that were famous even in Jane Austen's time.

Five minutes later grandfather pulled into the parking lot of what would be their local supermarket tucked in a valley south-east of the City Centre. Audrey took stock of their surroundings.

'Doesn't look too bad,' she observed. 'A lot of these people look like they are definitely comfortable enough.'

'Foxhill is its own little island surrounded by privilege the way I hear it,' Nanna said. 'Been that way for decades. Anyway, no one from The Hill would be caught dead roaming around looking like a stereotype. Certainly not in my day.'

'Come on... the sooner we get the shopping done the sooner we can get settled,' Spence said, grabbing a cart. 'Cheaper to buy some things than to eat in the restaurant here.'

'The fanciest we had coming along was Fish and Chips wrapped up in newspaper from the chippie!' her grandmother huffed. 'Your generation don't have no appreciation for the simple things!'

'I'm not bothered actually,'Audrey said quietly before ducking into the ladies room which had only one stall. _'I wasn't the one who needed to show off about how much money we had!'_

Her grandparents watched her go in.

'You think she's OK, Spence?'

'I think she's determined not to be a bother, but that's Audrey. She has no choice and just gets on with it. Her wretched father could have learned a lot from her! Strong our Audrey is!'

Maggie looked at her husband and patted his arm. She knew he was still grieving as was she. If Audrey was like anyone, it was definitely her grandfather: quiet, determined, direct and tough. She was going to need her strengths considerably to get through such a monumental change.

'I think that's why they always had a hard time accepting her,' she said softly. 'She's more ours than theirs…'

Spence nodded and then blew his nose into his perfectly ironed handkerchief. He was a firm believer that no matter how low your station and how little money you had – nobody needed to know it. He folded it carefully and tucked it back inside his jacket. Even when he was casual – he was immaculate as was his wife. Audrey was very proud of her grandparents. Despite the usual generation gaps and pains of growing up she did love and respect them. They were the example she set store in, not her parents.

But her grandparents did hope they would at least have enough years left in them both to see her grow up and go out into the world and make her own mark on her own terms. She could do a lot better than her money-obsessed mother, that was certain.

Audrey finally returned. After getting their grocery shopping done they were finally on the road again. She had the distinct impression that her grandparents were trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

'Are we there yet?' Audrey asked her grandfather on cue after another 10 minutes of driving slowly.

'Yep – Foxhill dead ahead... right up this hill,' her grandfather answered. 'Now listen Audrey – it's been a long time since we've seen the place. Haven't had tenants in a few years...'

'I know.'

'We were thinking – the bedrooms are a bit on the pokey side compared to what you're used to. But you can tart it up and make real homely-like,' said her grandmother.

Audrey nodded. She looked over to her left.

'What's that over there?' Audrey asked, gesturing to a cluster of buildings across the road and lower down the hill as they crawled by.

'Ah – the old Ministry of Defense buildings; or what's left of it them. Before that they were belonged to a textile company. Graftons used to be one of the best even though it wasn't particularly big. That mill put food on the table for many a family all across the city,' said Nanna. 'Some of the textiles – I remember it well… The first job I ever had was as a seamstress… started when I was 13 as soon as I left school…I used to love my job though – all those beautiful fabrics. And the lace – heavens it rivalled anything from Europe let me tell you. That's how I first met your grandfather. We was both working at the mill… He'd worked his way up – was a junior supervisor handling the chemicals and that… we were lucky. Graftons was really all about _family_. We all worked together, socialised together – them was the days people looked out for one another a lot more than they do now…'

'That's how it was for us working class back then. No talk of university from birth and all those fancy things you kids can't live without. When I was your age I was already starting to work; had to. Everybody I grew up with was the same. Whole families and generations worked at the mill – it was a rite of passage even for the ones like me that had the ambition and luck to move on,' her grandfather added.

Audrey was more than curious. She'd never really heard her grandparents talk about this part of their lives. It was such a contrast to the pharmaceutical business. But with the wounds still raw from her father's dodgy dealing – she held back from asking the one question that was on her mind.

Her grandparents both knew what she wanted to ask but didn't dare.

'Like I said, it was a rite of passage. Don't get me wrong – I'm not ashamed of how we started out or not having much in the way of official book-learning,' Granddad said firmly answering her obvious curiosity. 'But I wanted more – I loved to read and wanted to see the world even then. It was hard going – but I was determined to get my education and move up in the world. I served as a medic in the war as you know – I came back and trained as a Chemist. The mill was going strong – but there were plenty of folks more than happy to do that and I had learned a lot in the army. Old man Grafton got me an apprenticeship with a friend of his in the business. I had been the Chemical Treatments Supervisor at the mill and learned quite a bit about compounds and Herbalism during the war. But the pharmaceuticals - everything I know I learned as an Apprentice with Dales Chemists. I served 5 years. Worked my way up and was lucky - you could get your qualifications in them days just on the work experience. Pharmacy wasn't even taught as such by itself – you had to study to be a doctor and that was it… wasn't for me it wasn't… but Chemistry – now that was something I understood and I was good at it! Weren't everyone that could say they had the brains for the maths and science – but I did! There is something to be said for making your luck, Audrey. Mark my words!'

Audrey had been so intent on paying attention to her grandparents that she didn't realise they were heading into the neighbourhood that would now be home. From what she had seen so far, her mother would have gone mental. Foxhill was an odd mixture of semi-detached houses and small terraces of housing. It's shopping arcade was little more than old 'mom and pop' shops as her grandfather called them. Not one was a High Street shop. There was not even so much as a Starbuck's or Café Nero. Café and Coffee House culture had passed this place by for sure.

Yet people were out and about. There was a small park and she could hear music wafting down. Some lads seemed to be having a footie match. Further along some kids and a few adults were huddled around an ice cream van. There were people sunning themselves in front gardens and some were being tended to with great care. The only time Foxhill was talked about in the papers it was as an area that was a dumping ground – an area with no social capital or connections to the prosperous communities around it.

They passed drove through a small maze of bright streets with terraced housing. Yes the traditional gold stone unique to the Cotswolds was well-worn and even stained by the elements, but this was nowhere near as bad as St. Saviours – no way; Foxhill actually had trees and green spaces.

'Boy – don't this just take me back!' her grandfather said with a whistle.

'This is...' Nanna began.

'Not bad, not that bad at all,' Spence finished as he drove past the Foxhill Farm Bed & Breakfast on Foxhill Road. 'Ah here we are!'

Audrey looked out the window as they turned a corner. They pulled up in front of what looked to be a mid-size semi-detached house with its own driveway and a large garden. As they were near the top of the hill it was obvious that the views out the back towards the City Centre should be nice on a clear day.

'This is it.' Spence sniffed. 'Welcome to Foxhill indeed!'

Audrey blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as did her grandparents.

No matter how hard they tried – there was no getting around the fact that they would have preferred for things to be very different.


	3. Foxhill

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 003: Foxhill**

Audrey jumped out of the car and ran around to the back of the house. The Llewellyns had a large backyard and it appeared that their house was right behind the Bed & Breakfast. A dirt track ran behind the houses of Perrymead Lane, separating them from the field belonging to the bed and breakfast. In addition to the main farmhouse building, Foxhill Farm also had a few self-catering cottages dotted across the field – one of which was situated near the fence that separated it from the dirt track...and the backyard of Number 7 Perrymead Road, where the Llewellyn family were about to settle into.

**OOO**

'What now?' Audrey asked resignedly the movers hauled their belongings in with Nanna directing their every move.

'Stay out of the way – go have another wander but don't go too far; I want us fairly settled by tonight,' her grandmother said determinedly. 'There's a lot to do after we are unpacked… but it shouldn't take but a few hours to sort it all out…'

They hadn't brought much. The house couldn't even hold a quarter of the things from their old house. That was as true for their clothes as much as anything else. They made some money from a couple of lawn and car boot sales – but a great deal had gone to charity. There was no point in throwing out what they weren't able to sell.

'I'll make some tea,' Audrey said quietly.

'Some sandwiches would be nice too…' her grandfather said rubbing his belly.

That set Nanna off about how they had just eaten not that long ago and how much it had cost because he didn't want to be eating food that had been lying around in the car all day.

'Fine – I'll have a wander then,' Audrey sniffed.

**OOO**

Snape frowned as he peeked out the kitchen window. It would seem that he now had neighbours at Number 7 Perrymead Road. God forbid if they ever crossed paths. He wasn't inclined to be sociable and wouldn't hesitate to let them know it.

_'Life is hard – then you die,'_ came a soft lilting voice through his slightly open window.

The Potions Master's mouth set in a thin line as he observed a young woman jumping the fence. What could she possibly know about life?

'_What did you know already when you were her age,' _came a dangerous thought.

The young lady must have a problem to be talking to herself and very loud at that. Snape cleared his mind of irritating neighours, closed the window and walked back into the sitting room.

He let out a deep sigh; he'd read each and every one of his books at least twice and could do with some new reading material – but didn't like to waste money on frivolities. Considerably agitated – what he needed was to be set free from battling his memories.

It was 13 years to the day that Rowan and his son had died.

**OOO**

Audrey began to walk and decided to check out the expansive field of the farmhouse, avoiding the cottages so that she wouldn't disturb any customers.. She was so busy looking around that she took a misstep and pitched forward, falling hard and striking her head in the process.

Blood poured from her nose and forehead and then everything went black.

**OOO**

Snape had finally given in and gone for a long walk, his first since arriving in Foxhill. No one bothered him and he was glad of it, same as when he trapped himself in Coketown. He took what he sarcastically called 'the scenic route' back to the cottage through the expanse that was the field. Halfway there it began to pour down raining. Where he was staying in Foxhill was not too bad, but other parts could do a whole lot better with investment and redevelopment, he thought to himself.

But the lesser parts of Foxhill were no different than a lot of places throughout Britain, and indeed the rest of the world. People who lived in places like that were stuck because they had no other options. One had to make the most of one's lot in life – and he had for better or worse. But as with Cokeworth, some parts of Bath had always been for the so-called lowest of the low. The working class could be even more snobbish and judgemental than their betters in his estimation. His father had been a prime example of that.

Though he could have Disapparated, the Potions Master was not a wizard to idly use magic for each and every thing. Magic had its uses, but there was something to be said for prudence. As far as he was concerned – dependence on magic was exactly why very relatively few wizards managed to blend in seamlessly with Muggles. He was able to do and accomplish a lot more than most precisely because the way he lived.

As he neared the middle of the field there there came a faint noise. Against his better judgment he pulled out his wand and performed an audible charm. In less than 30 seconds he dropped the bags of shopping he'd been carrying and took off running.

**OOO**

_**'HELP!'**_Audrey screamed as loud as she dared. Her head was pounding and she could hardly keep her eyes open._** 'Please – somebody help me!'**_

She had fallen into a disused well and water was pouring in. She was stuck and couldn't get out on her own. Her energy was flagging and once again she started to loose consciousness.

_'Please…' _she cried softly. _'Please…'_

The rain lashed hard against her face and she shut her eyes against the stinging water. She was cold and shivering as the water continued to rise.

_'I can't,' _she muttered deliriously as she began to let go. _'No…'_

There was a faint noise and she shook her head _'no'._

She blacked out once more, as strong arms encircled her and held her close.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Snape lay the young woman on his sofa and then fetched a small cobalt blue bottle and a small jar. He had cleaned her up as best he could and dressed her wounds. Under normal circumstances, in the wizarding world, he could have handled her healing magically. But this girl was Muggle – of that he was certain. After all, he did live in a community of them – albeit very few of them these days. It was too risky to heal her magically and then Obliviate her memory. She would likely be permanently and severely brain damaged from the effort because of her head wounds. It could also kill her under the circumstances.

Her arms and legs were covered with bruises and scratches. There were even some on her back and abdomen. His mind raced, thinking of how she could have gotten them. The young woman began to stir and let out a slight moan. She opened her eyes in the dimness of the room and reached up a hand to her head. She made a feeble attempt to sit up and Snape eased her back down gently.

'Easy - you have sustained a serious injury to your head…'

'_What? No… Dad… Granddad… home…'_

The girl opened her eyes and blinked.

'How many fingers am I holding up?' the Potions Master asked.

'Three…'

'And now?'

'Erm – eight…' the girl croaked.

She licked her lips and put a hand to her head again.

Snape helped her to sit up. He embraced her with one arm and with the other held a glass of water infused with a potion from the first aid kit he'd brought with him, just in case. To her it would taste just like Ribena, a fruity drink that British Muggles were overly fond of. It would help with the pain, but the effects were only temporary.

The girl drank most of it and then moved her head slightly.

'Who are you?' she asked quietly after rousing herself to full consciousness. 'Where am I?'

'I am Severus Snape and you are in my home...the home I am renting for the summer. I didn't think it wise to just leave you lying in the middle of the road.'

'Oh – well, thank you. Most people in St. Saviours wouldn't have done what you did….'

'St. Saviours?'

'Where I grew up – other side of Bath…until I was five.'

'Are you staying around here?' Snape asked quietly as he withdrew his arm and settled her against the back of the sofa.

He still couldn't tell exactly how old she was and it was a bit unnerving. He would guess that she couldn't be more than 18 or 19 at best.

'We moved here today…my grandparents and me… Perrymead, Number 7…'

'We need to get you back to your family. You aren't well enough to get back to them on your own.'

'Do you make it a habit of being so nice and helpful?'

'It would depend on whom you ask,' Snape said as he changed the bandage on her head. 'But most people would say "_no".'_

The girl closed her eyes.

'No – no sleep for you, not yet; a preventative measure against possible brain damage. You need to get checked at a hospital.'

The girl nodded.

'What is your name?'

'Audrey… Audrey Llewellyn.'

The Potions Master was more than curious about her bruises and marks, but knew better than to ask. In his experience, it wasn't likely that she would tell him the truth.

Audrey nearly fell over from dizziness and grabbed onto her head.

'Everything's spinning,' she said with a slight laugh.

'Walking is option for you,' he said taking her into his arms.

Snape picked her up and manoeuvred them carefully out the front door.

Audrey lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

'No sleeping,' the Potions Master admonished her gently as he held on tighter.

'It hurts,' she groaned.

'It will do for a while…'

They walked in silence for several minutes. Audrey held tight to the Potions Master and occasionally he looked down at her nestled in his arms. Her eyes were half closed and it was obvious she was in a lot of pain. After a time there came the faint sounds of shouting.

'Bloody hell – that's granddad,' Audrey said hoarsely with a sniff. 'I hope Nanna's not with him.'

She looked up at her rescuer with tears in her eyes in the twilight

'You need to get to a hospital…quickly…' Snape said doing his best to ignore the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

The Potions Master walked as fast as he dared. He could now see the older man in the distance who was screaming like a demented banshee for his granddaughter. The man turned around and there was no mistaking the shock on his face at seeing his beloved granddaughter in the arms of the strange dark man.

_'What the hell have you done to her?!'_

'Wait a minute Granddad calm down!'

'Audrey what have we told you over and over again about going off with strangers!' her grandfather roared.

He looked at the bandage on her head and the blood that was seeping from under it.

_'What the hell happened?'_

The young woman couldn't help it – she began to cry.

'It's all my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going. I roaming around the field and I fell! When I came to I was stuck in a well and couldn't get out. When I came to again Mr. Snape was taking care of me! He hasn't done anything wrong! Just leave it will you! I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for him!'

Her grandfather eyeballed the younger man suspiciously. A man that would respect a young woman's virtue considering the circumstances – well that just wasn't the done thing these days if it ever had been.

'How would you know if you were unconscious – he could have his way with you and you'd be none the wiser! You hear about on the telly!'

'Don't start granddad! I think I'd know if I'd lost my virginity – or whatever! If there was something wrong with him I wouldn't even be here! He didn't lay a hand on me – all he did rescue me and take care of me!'

'Well – you know you can tell me if…'

_'Just stop it will you!'_

'Mr. Llewellyn – I presume?' Snape said snapped fiercely. 'I'm staying at the B&B around the corner and I was returning from shopping when I heard your granddaughter shouting for help. I think we can both agree that considering the circumstances, it was not a good place for her to be in the first place. At the expense of my wallet and my still empty cupboards I rescued her – just as she lost consciousness. I know it doesn't mean much to you, but you have my word as a gentleman that nothing untoward took place between us. I am a lot of things, but I am no deviant!'

Audrey's grandfather could see that her rescuer was highly offended at the having his character questioned. Any man in his right mind would be, he thought. His granddaughter was right – if this man had any ill intentions he wouldn't have brought her to them. Audrey could have been just another statistic of children gone missing without a trace.

'My apologies, Mr. Snape. Just with the way things are these days...'

'Fine,' Snape sniffed bitterly. It was all he could do to hold back one of his trademark sneers and give the old man a sound bollocking.

_'Spence! Audrey!' _

Audrey's grandmother raced towards them when she saw the stranger holding their granddaughter.

'What… what the hell happened?'

Professor Snape quickly explained what had happened and how he came to help Audrey. Once again, he alleviated as best he could any concerns that he might have acted improperly towards her. He made it a point to look at the bruised and scratched arm and hand wrapped around his front.

'Most people wouldn't have bothered…' said Spence, realising what the stranger must have thought about his granddaughter's other injuries.

'So your granddaughter tells me.'

'Get me to a hospital please,' Audrey whispered before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She passed out cold in Professor Snape's arms.

'Do you have transport?' said the Potions Master firmly.

'Erm – yes – we have a car. God, please let her be alright!' Spence rasped.

He looked up at the dark man who'd taken care of his granddaughter and was still holding onto her as if his life counted on it as they rushed down Perrymead Road.

'Where_ is_ the hospital? Everything's changed so much – we only moved back here today…'

'It's not far from here that I recall, I can direct you if you like.'

'Oh – I don't want to trouble you.'

'You don't have time to waste Mr. Llewellyn,' Snape said, opening the passenger door in the back after Spence unlocked it. 'I can get myself back home quite easily from there.'

**OOO**

Foxhill Accident & Emergency proved to be as chaotic as any NHS hospital on a Friday night. There were the usual results of pub brawls, domestic disturbances and accidents.

'Take a seat,' said the harried Matron. 'Wait 'til you're called!'

'But she almost died!' roared Spence. 'I want to see a doctor and I want one now!'

The overworked head nurse looked at the old man with thinly veiled contempt.

'You think you're the only one with problems? We are backed up! Beyond full! We are doing our best to get through it all but you will have to wait your turn like everyone else!'

Audrey's grandmother burst into tears and wrung her hands.

'And how long do your propose that will be?' asked Snape in a dangerously low voice.

Though sorely tempted, he couldn't just leave the old couple to get on with settling their granddaughter's affairs by themselves.

'Look – it could be a half hour or it could be a few hours!'

'More than likely it will be the latter rather than the former,' the Potions Master hissed.

Just then two ambulance crews roared in.

'Massive pile up on the motorway – it's going to be a long one. They called the choppers in from Bristol!' a paramedic shouted across the din.

'This is hopeless; just hopeless!' Maggie cried.

'We wanted her birthday to be special… can't do much for her but we managed a cake and her favourite supper…' Spence said despairingly.

Snape went as white as a sheet. Considering the already unnatural paleness of his skin it was a testament to the shock.

'Today… is her… _birthday_…?' he said in a voice that was little more than a whisper.

'Yep. Father's dead; it's only been a short whole since it happened – the mother abandoned her the night he died… doon't even want to know her own daughter. It's been nothing but hell the last few weeks… Poor Audrey doesn't know if she's coming or going.'

Audrey's grandparents sat down wearily and watched as Snape sat Audrey in a wheelchair and carefully arranged a blanket around her. There was something about the way he looked after her – as if his life depended on it.

_'He's lost someone too I reckon,'_ her grandfather whispered.

The grandparents whispered to each other in deep conversation after the Potions Master excused himself to go get tea from the cafeteria.

**OOO**

Snape returned with pitiful excuses for tea and sandwiches and took a seat opposite the Llewellyns. Audrey was still unconscious and he knew the longer it was that she didn't wake up the worse any lasting effects would be.

'Maggie and me – well we just wanted to thank you, Mr. Snape, for all that you've done for our girl. I'm sorry about the way I carried on earlier… It weren't right – especially with you risking your own life like we know you done to save our Audrey. We are in your debt…truly we are…'

'You owe me nothing,' came a quiet reply. 'I am only glad that I came along. If I hadn't...'

Snape gave a dismissing wave of his hand seeking to end the conversation.

'I better go see what is delaying the doctor,' he said sharply before heading back towards the nurse's station.

**OOO**

At 6:30 the next morning Audrey was finally discharged from the hospital. The sun was already up but all anyone wanted was to get to bed.

Snape had thrown the mother of all strops and wrestled a doctor away from a rather idle chat with a student nurse when blood started pouring from Audrey's nose again. Neither the nurses nor the senior Llewellyns had ever seen anything like it. The old people were grateful that the dark man had remained behind with them.

The Potions Master had roared at the medic that Audrey's injuries were a lot worse than they seemed and he was proven right. She'd suffered a concussion and would have a headache for at least a few days. She'd needed stitches in two places on her head. She also had two cracked ribs and a sprained wrist and foot. The doctor prescribed plenty of rest and she could take pain tablets in a day or too if needed.

'You can thank whoever took care of her,' the doctor told her grandparents. 'They did a fine job – certainly knew what they were doing…'

'Yes – we certainly will thank him! Leave it up to you lot and we'd be planning a funeral instead of taking our girl home!' her grandfather said as he snatched the prescriptions the doctor had written and stormed out to the car behind his wife and Snape.

…**xXxXxXx…**

It wasn't possible for the Senior Llewellyns to carry Audrey up to the attic so Snape helped them once more. She had regained consciousness while being examined but had fallen asleep again out of sheer exhaustion.

'It is time I took my leave. It has been a long day and night for all of us,' Snape said breaking the silence. 'Good night; Mr. and Mrs. Llewellyn.'

'Good night.'

Spence saw Snape to the door.

'Thanks again… I honestly don't know how we would have managed without you. Look – me and Maggie were thinking – maybe you'd like to stop by later tomorrow… I mean later today. To celebrate Audrey's birthday. Wouldn't seem right if you weren't here all things considered.'

Snape was uncharacteristically lost for words.

'I will give it some consideration,' he said slowly.

He could feel Spencer Llewellyn's eyes boring into his back as he disappeared from view, taking the long way back to his rented cottage.

**OOO**

Later that day a note was pushed through the mail flap on the Llewellyn's front door. Snape thanked Audrey's grandparents for their invitation, but he would be unable to accept. By the time they received the letter, he would be well on his way to his own home. He wished them well and hope their granddaughter would be fully recovered soon.

'Just as well, I guess,' Spence said slowly. 'We need to get settled as quickly as possible without any more distractions.'

He tossed the letter into the kitchen wastebasket and didn't give it another thought.


	4. The Letter

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 004: The Letter**

Audrey slept peacefully and for much of the weekend. By Tuesday the following week she was feeling well enough to come downstairs and stayed tucked up on the living room sofa watching television when she wasn't sleeping. She had the idea of writing a thank you note to Mr. Snape, but was informed that he was no longer in the area.

There would be no more discussion of that disastrous first afternoon and night in their new home.

…**xXxXxXx…**

A few days later there was a knock at the door just before lunch.

'Yes?' Nanna asked, squinting at the tall older woman without taking the safety chain off.

'I am here to see a Miss Audrey Llewellyn,' the stranger said with a heavy Scottish burr. 'And a parent or guardian.'

'My granddaughter wasn't expecting any visitors and neither were we,' Nanna said suspiciously. 'Just who are you and what do you want?'

'It would be better for all our sakes if I were to explain that inside,' the woman said crisply. 'Privacy... Mrs...'

'_Llewellyn_, Catherine Llewellyn. Audrey's late father was my son. He passed away not long ago and we've only just moved here to make a fresh start.'

'I see,' the woman said quietly. 'I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Llewellyn.'

'You still haven't told me who you are...'

'My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I need to speak with you on a matter of considerable urgency and delicacy concerning your granddaughter.'

_'Don't keep the woman standing there, Cathy,'_ Spence said firmly. 'Let her in.'

There was no further comment as the door closed so that the security chain could be be released. When the door opened again, it was Spencer Llewellyn standing there ready to welcome the stranger into their home.

'I take it you didn't find the _'right moment_ to speak to your wife and granddaughter, Mr. Llewellyn,' the woman said, peering at him over the rim of her square-framed glasses.

'No,' Spence said simply as he escorted her into their sitting room. 'We've a rather trying time these past few weeks, as I explained before. Things are only just starting to settle down, such as they are and my granddaughter is finally on the mend from her accident.'

'_Professor McGonagall_, this is our Audrey. Audrey, this is... well, I'll let her explain...'

'You _know_ this woman Spence?' Nanna hissed.

'Not exactly – I have made her acquaintance is all! Just sit yourself and the tea down! I'll be right back'

Audrey closed the book she had been reading and tossed it aside.

'Let me guess – yet another Shrink, right? Boy you sure didn't waste any time!' she snapped.

'Now you hold your horses there girl and calm down!' Nanna ordered. 'I don't know who she is but I'm pretty sure she's _not _a psychiatrist since your granddad and I agreed that that's not what you need!'

'I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Transfiguration and Gryffindor House at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry,' McGonagall said crisply. '_Mr. Llewellyn – the letter, if you please._'

Spence handed over a small envelope, still as perfectly sealed as when Professor McGonagall had first given it to him.

'The Professor here first came to see you two days after your birthday,' he said quietly. 'None of us was in a decent state to deal with anything else then. I promised to tell you and your Nanna but I just couldn't find the right moment or words. I still don't quite understand it...'

_'Witchcraft and Wizardry?!'_ Nanna said with wide eyes. 'But... but... we're _Catholic_!'

Audrey snorted.

'When was the last time any of us set foot in a church!' she said dismissively. 'You've done some things in your day Granddad but this is too much!Ha ha, joke's over!'

'I can assure you that this is no prank, young lady,' said Professor McGonagall as she drew her wand. _'Wingardium Leviosa!'_

Audrey's book rose off the sofa and Professor McGonagall made it float over the coffee table before charming it to do backflips.

'So that explains _it_,' Audrey said at last.

'You're a Witch, Miss Llewellyn, and a very talented natural one too from what your grandfather has told me.'

'This is... unbelievable!' Nanna gasped. 'So – what's this letter business?'

Audrey opened the envelop and read the letter quickly as well as the accompanying booklist. As she did so, the look on her face was increasingly incredulous.

'Well what does it say?!' Nanna demanded.

Audrey cleared her throat and began to read the letter aloud.

ooo

* * *

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

_Headmaster:_ Professor Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin (First Class), Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)_

Dear Audrey Llewellyn,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress _

* * *

ooo

'Hah!' Spence crowed, slapping his knees. 'I always knew that was more to your talent than some so-called 'freaky fluke!'

'No wonder your mother hated...' Nanna began before catching herself and putting her hands up to her mouth.

'Go on, you can say it: _she hated me! _She's hated me for as long as I can remember!' Audrey said bitterly. 'She couldn't wait to get away from me! Well good luck to her wherever she is!'

'I know this comes as quite a shock,' Professor McGonagall said gently. 'But I must have your answer. The train leaves on Sunday, 11am sharp from King's Cross.'

'I... we don't have money for some fancy school – not even a magical one,' Audrey sniffed as she tried to give Professor McGonagall the letter.

'No, that's yours to keep,' said the Deputy Headmistress. 'And there is no cost involved other than for uniforms and the other items on your list. As for funds, we have bursaries available for those who could use a bit of help and you most certainly qualify. You have more than enough in your Gringott's account to cover the list and other needs as they arise during the School Year. The bursary will be renewed each year until you Pass Out. There is no obligation to repay it, however once you are out in the world making a living you may be able to make a donation as and when.'

McGonagall paused and handed Audrey a small scarlet money bag with an ornate gold and black 'G on one side. The young woman opened it and couldn't believe her eyes at how much gold and silver coinage was in it along with a gold key. She didn't know what it was worth in this world, but it had to worth quite a lot.

'That's enough to get you started with your shopping,' she said with a slight smile. 'Your bursary is yours to manage_ as you see fit_, Aye? So – what do you say Miss Llewellyn?'

'I... I... What do you think Granddad? Nanna?'

Audrey's grandparents asked probing questions about the Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general. Nanna decided that their souls wouldn't be damned for all eternity – if the Lord made all in heaven and on earth then he surely made magic too. That was good enough for her. McGongall's eyebrows rose to the top of her forehead but she opted to remain silent on silly Muggle superstitions. Instead she told the Llewellyns about The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley and how to get to Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Railway Station.

'This is your ticket,' she said, handing Audrey a long rectangular envelop. 'You have enough there to book rooms for yourself and your grandparents at the Cauldron. Mr. and Mrs. Llewellyn I've also included some Muggle funds which should cover your train fares to and from London.'

'Wow – you've thought of everything, it seems,' Audrey sighed happily.

'Errr Professor... what about Audrey's nightmares?' Nanna fretted. 'Sharing space with four other girls...'

'We can try a specialised potion. I had a word with our Potions Master and he's made some suggestions. These are quite harmless and should do the trick to start. Longer term it's worth examining the problem from a magical perspective. As Miss Llewellyn is a magical child the solution is not likely to be found in this world – and I myself am also inclined to believe that a Psychiatric Healer will not be useful.'

'You have magical doctors?' Audrey gasped. 'How does that work?'

'Far more efficiently and effectively than your NHS!' McGonagall chuckled. 'I understand that you are still healing from your accident. Nothing complicated for us so I can at least help you with that and it will give you a bit of an idea how these things work with us.'

McGonagall pulled out several tubes from her handbag along with two small potions bottles. She instructed Audrey on what creams to rub in where. A few flicks of the Deputy Headmistress's wand and the right incantations and years of injuries were healed in an instant.

'You are looking very... _refreshed_... Petal...' Nanna said aloud Spence nodded in agreement. 'Like the you you might have been if...'

Her voice trailed off as she again decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

'We can try the potion in the blue bottle this evening, no more than 3 drops in a small cup of water,' the Deputy Headmistress instructed. 'If for whatever reason it does not work on its own then add a drop of the purple. Let's see how you get on in the run up to the term starting.'

'I could _finally_ get a good night's sleep?' Audrey asked, not quite believing it.

'Aye! So – what do you think now, Miss Llewellyn?'

'When can we leave for London?'

Professor McGonagall was being fitted for new robes and had other business in Diagon Aley so arranged to meet the Llewellyns outside of Borders Bookshop on Charing Cross Road the following day at 3pm.

She would help steer their course in becoming familiar with this whole new world.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Audrey had only ever been to London once, when she was very young, and only vaguely recalled the visit. As the Southwestern train she and her grandparents traveled eased into the urban jungle that was The Big Smoke, she took in the grimy landscapes as they flew by. Both she and her grandparents had a new-found appreciation for the relative sedateness of Bath. After a time they were underground and finally pulled into Paddington Station. Her grandparents were keen to try out the Underground and pushed through the heaving sea of humanity that crowded the concourse. A half-hour and one transfer of lines later the tannoy signaled their stop.

"_The next stop is Charing Cross. Change here for National Rail…" _said a mechanical female voice over the tannoy system. _"Please mind the gap!"_

They emerged in the middle of the hustle and bustle that was one of the Smoke's busiest thoroughfares. A ticket checker had pointed them in the direction of the bookstore, but Audrey saw the black porch that the gateway to the Leakey Cauldron first. People seemed to be rushing by as if they did not see it. But Audrey could see it as clearly as the nose on her face.

She focused her attention on the woman stepping out of the bookstore to greet them.

'Is that it, Professor? That round black porch thing kind of sticking out?' she said quietly.

'Well-spotted. Miss Llewellyn, I give you _the Leaky Cauldron_,' Professor McGonagall replied.

The crossed the street quickly. She opened the door and ushered everyone through after checking that no one took notice of them.

No one did – save one person.

Andreas Didier smiled to himself and his milky-white eyes shimmered brightly in the afternoon sun as the girl and her guardians seemingly vanished into thin air with whoever that was.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

**OOO**

Audrey leaned into the pub and took in the scene around her as Professor McGonagall introduced her to Tom, the innkeeper and chatted with her grandparents as they registered for the rooms that the Deputy Headmistress had secured for them. Of particular interest were the two hags playing WizPoker with a strangely white man wearing sunglasses and drinking a rather rich red viscous fluid. She fleeting wondered what it was as Tom arranged to have Llewellyn's things taken to their rooms and professor talked her grandparents into going to Diagon Alley.

They might as well make the most of this last day of relative quiet. Tomorrow was bound to be heaving with Students from Hogwarts and the University of Avalon stressing over last-minute shopping.

**OOO**

Audrey's senses were on overload as she took in the incredulous sights and sounds around her. This was even more true for her grandparents.

Professor McGonagall took them first to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank run by goblins. Audrey needed to formally sign for her bursary and to confirm that she had received her key. A Globlin escorted her and the Deputy Headmistress deep into the bowels of the earth to vault 777 so that she would be familiar with their procedures. Her grandparents decided to wait just outside the front door. The Goblin bank tellers had them shaking in their shoes.

By the time Audrey and Professor McGonagall emerged from the darkness that was Gringotts, it had been a half hour. Even in the Capital the rain was ever-present and Diagon Alley was not immune. The Alley had emptied considerably despite its protection from outside elements and they could take their time now. They went to Flourish & Blotts for her books, Madam Malkins for robes and Glad Rags for casual wear.

There was only one place where she could go for her wand: Ollivander's. Audrey stepped into the dim shop followed by McGonagall and her grandparents.

'Why, is that _Professor McGonagall?_' Mr. Ollivander said with mock surprise and appreciation. 'I never forget a wand! _Fir – 16 ½ nches, Dragon Heartstring core_. Stiff and imminently suitable for Transfiguration, which of course you have proven so very well indeed.'

'Correct,' Professor McGonagall commented as her charge took a step back. Ollivander's pale milky-white eyes were freaky. Audrey was reminded of something, but in that moment it didn't come to her.

'You do look a bit old to be coming here for your wand, Miss,' Ollivander said, addressing Audrey. He began fiddling with boxes, not paying attention to whether he received an answer or not. 'But as the eminent professor is here with you...let's get on shall we? Now – it's not the wizard or witch who chooses the wand; but the wand that chooses. Just give them a wave as I hand them over to you.'

Audrey nodded and held out her hand. Ten minutes later he was still trying to find the right wand for her and didn't know what to make of it.

_'Hmmm...', 'No… no…', 'Aaahhh no…'_

He had handed Audrey a number of wands all of which almost brought the building crashing down around them.

Finally, he handed her the most beautiful wand she had seen so far. It was Birch, 17 inches and featured and intricate Welsh Celtic Design of Yew and Rosewood. The core was several strands of hair and feathers taken from a Thestral.

Audrey felt goosebumps as she held it. This would be the one, of that she had no doubt.

Ollivander took a step back and tried to maintain his composure.

Audrey was holding an identical wand to the one that the late Rowan Morgause once had, even down to the core. Duplicates were not something that Ollivander did but there it was – and there was no mistaking that the wand had indeed chosen her.


	5. Karma

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 005: Karma**

In the more than 60 years that he had been a monk, only had the silence been broken once; the day that the Wizard came in from the cold at the bidding of the latest metaphysical terrorist in the Wizarding world. Now that sacred silence would have to again be broken. The Monastery of Tsongkapa was under threat, there was no mistaking that undeniable fact.

That in and of itself was disturbing; even more disturbing was that the threat had come from within.

Geshe Sengyal Rinpoche looked out of his window at the vast expanse that was Tibet, The Land of Snow, spread out below. An error had been made, a most grave error. He had never known the methodology used to determine the identity of Tsongkapa Karmapa to be wrong. But they were either wrong or there was something sinister afoot. The more he meditated about it, the more his thinking was swaying towards the latter.

The Karmapa was, and always would be, Spiritual leader of the Karma Tsongkapa lineage of Buddhism. But this latest incarnation – too much simply was not right about him. The Geshe turned it over and over in his mind as he looked across his beloved Tibet.

Sakyamuni Buddha discovered that it is possible for human beings to free themselves from suffering around 4500 years ago. It is believed that all people have an inherent nature which is no different than the nature of a fully enlightened buddha. Realizing one's clear, compassionate mind as a living reality rather than a simple intellectual understanding. The Buddha understood that using ones relaxed awake mind in all aspects of one's life has very remarkable benefits. Buddhas – people who are awake – can heal illness, understand what is really going on in a situation, know how to truly help someone, and so on.

One of the more astonishing qualities of a buddha is the ability to choose a rebirth. Having freed themselves from the chains of karma, buddhas don't have to be reborn. Out of great compassion for those who still suffer, they choose to reincarnate and deliberately choose lives that will let them continue to help others.

Many people mistakenly believe that the Dalai Lama is the spiritual leader of all the Tibetan people. There are many ancient traditions within Tibetan Buddhism; people in the Gelugpa tradition are devoted to the Dalai Lama and the other traditions have their own leaders who inspire similar devotion. The Dalai Lama is one of many buddhas.

For the monks of the Tsongkapa Monastery and their people who live on its magical mountain, the Tsongkapa Karmapa is another. It is he that is honoured and respected in their ancient tradition. Buddha Sakyamuni once said in his _Samadhi Raja Sutra: 'By seeing, hearing, touching him or thinking of him they will be led to happiness.'_

Another awakened buddha was the first Karmapa, Jungney Thubten. Thubten developed a new way of carrying on his work of teaching and helping his people that withstood the tests of time. He wrote a letter stating where his next incarnation would be found after his death. His successor was found according to these instructions and trained to take over the Karmapa's responsibilities.

He was the first _tulku_ - the completely awakened Tibetan Buddhist teachers who return again and again to work with their students. Since that time the Karmapas have predicted the details of their own rebirths, and as the spiritual leaders of the Karma Tsongkapa lineage of Tibetan Buddhism, they also give instructions for finding the new incarnations of many other teachers. Many buddhas, including the Dalai Lama, follow a similar practice.

To Geshe Rinpoche, his monks and the people of the mountain and their fellow countrymen; buddhas are a source of light, not darkness.

But this could not be said of the latest incarnation of the Karmapa. He had taken to leaving the monastery over the years for long periods of time. It was Rinpoche's belief, and that of many of the Elders, that good intentions were not behind any of his departures into the world beyond the mountain and Tibet itself. This 21st Karmapa with his arachnid voice, mysterious youthful looks and sly ways was trusted by very few. And most peculiarly and important – even the people of the mountain had rejected him, though it was not spoken of.

Rinpoche had been present at the Karmapa's Ordination Ceremony. Never had anyone seen anything like it. It was so difficult because of so many things that went wrong. It took weeks, not days, to complete. And the most crucial part of the ceremony, when the newly Ordained Karmapa's brown eyes turned milky-white had been the most difficult of all. That most peculiar part of the process is what delayed the proceedings. It had taken a great deal of effort to make something usually very natural happen. In the end the change was forced. Surely the man had to be in great pain? If he was, it never showed – something else that was very troublesome.

That was truly the moment when Geshe Rinpoche and those loyal to him knew without a doubt that whoever this young man was; he was _not_ the true Karmapa.

The people representing each clan from the mountain who were present turned their backs when the process was ended and their new Guardian was presented to them. Even the most illiterate among them recognised the signs. Despite the Karmapa being effectively outcast – he did not care. Quite the contrary – he was unusually amused by it all. He was dismissive of the peasant illiterates. To him they were not relevant.

Disturbing; _very disturbing_.

Rinpoche felt that he had failed the people and his monks by not initiating a Challenge. The Challenge would have revealed the fraud, but in this moment he was not confident of that. And because of his failings, including the lack of confidence, all that he had ever known was under threat.

The Geshe also had other worries: The fraudulent Karmapa was out there set loose in the world, armed with ancient knowledge that even the most die-hard enthusiast of what the Wizarding world referred to as the Dark Arts could only dream about. The Tsongkapa's mystical, magical Buddhism recognised that magic was magic, regardless of any label attached to it. It could be used for good or ill; it was both white and black. To know the right hand of the good one also had to know the left hand of the black. There was balance in all things and without opposites there could not be balance.

The Karmapa was Guardian of their magical practices.

But their Guardian was gone without a trace.

_For Geshe Rinpoche it would be a race against time to rectify the horrifying deceit at hand once that he realised from where the initial betrayal had come and how subsequent errors were made._

…**xXxXxXx…**

Audrey stood inside King's Cross and looked around. Professor McGonagall had said that she was to walk through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. She looked fairly nervous with her trolley filled with her trunks and rucksack. Perched atop all of it was a rare Welsh Black Owl with large brown eyes in an ornate Victorian cage, purchased the day before. The moment Audrey had seen him she knew he was the one for her. Her grandparents were so taken by the idea of owl post that they bought a Tawny one for themselves to make it easy to stay in touch with their only grandchild.

Traffic was so bad that there that she'd fretted she would end up missing the train, but somehow they made it with 20 minutes to spare. Audrey tried to gather her courage realising that precious time was ticking by. Her grandparents were just as scared as she was and they were getting nowhere fast. As she moved forward and then stopped twice another group of people had come in, rushing by them for the train.

'Every year it's same thing! _The place packed with Muggles and us running late!_' came a woman's shrill voice.

They were quite close to her. A load of people with bright red hair that had to be related and a lad with black hair, bright emerald green eyes wearing big round glasses. There was a girl there who looked to be about her age. She was looking around and her eyes fell upon Audrey, who was clearly upset and near tears. The girl said something to her father and the man came over to the Llewellyns.

'You look as though you could do with some help?' he offered.

'Um – you know what _Muggles_ are…' Audrey whispered looking around.

The man smiled as he admired her owl. Only a witch or wizard would be travelling with one.

'Yes – we most certainly do! I take it you are off to Hogwarts for the first time, yes?'

Audrey visibly relaxed as Arthur Weasley introduced himself to her and her grandparents..

'Yes Sir. I was told – what to do and everything; but…'

'Come along with us; our Ginny is off for her first year as well.'

Mr. Weasley pushed Audrey's trolley over to his family.

'Everyone this is another First Year! Sorry I didn't catch your name my dear…'

'Audrey – _Audrey Llewellyn_.'

'Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. We can sit together if you want…'

'That would be great,' Audrey said smiling. 'I don't know anyone.'

Everyone else introduced themselves and shook hands. George Weasley and Harry Potter, the lad with the black hair, were especially polite.

'Sorry to rush things along – but we only have about 10 minutes or so!' Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she hustled them all towards the barrier.

Everyone ran like mad in an effort to not miss the train.

'Right – we will take Ginny and Audrey through – the rest of you follow along and no fooling around!' said Mrs. Weasley firmly with a pointed look at the twins who were already doing just that.

Mrs. Weasley stood in between Ginny and Audrey. She gave Audrey's hand a gentle squeeze and told her it would be alright and not to worry; she wouldn't feel a thing. Ginny was clearly used to this even though she was a bit nervous. Mr. Weasley escorted her grandparents, each of whom now had an arm linked through his.

'Here we go…' said Mrs. Weasley as she walked the girls through.

_'Incredible...' _Spence murmured as Mr. Weasley escorted him and his wife and they made it through the barrier effortlessly.

In the blink of an eye the station had changed. Before them stood the 19th century steam train that was the Hogwarts Express. The red train gleamed as brilliantly as the magical platform and station as students and parents ran around staying goodbye and getting loaded onto the train.

Mr. Weasley ran ahead looking for an empty carriage.

'_Down here!' _he called as he held a door open. Ginny and Audrey raced down with her grandparents, Mrs. Weasley and the twins Fred and George in hot pursuit. Mr. Weasley and the twins helped get all their things on board.

Audrey and her grandparents had an emotional goodbye. The moment that had seemed like it would never come was finally upon them. It the first time in her life she'd be spending so much time away from them and they from her.

'We are very proud of you Audrey,' Nanna said. 'You show em what you got girl.'

'Don't work too hard,' Spence said. 'Your studies are very important but its also just as important to live and make time to enjoy yourself. Work to live, don't live to work.'

There were final hugs goodbye and her grandparents stood back, waiting for the train to leave.

Just then another anxious face appeared.

'_Oi Hermione – we were wondering what happened to you!' _Fred called out.

'My parents – _honestly _a dental checkup was the last thing I needed this morning!' said a short girl with the bushiest dry hair and largest buck teeth that Audrey had ever seen.

'Plenty of room – up you get,' said Mr. Weasley as he jumped down and heaved Hermione's things up to the boys.

'Now you are sure you haven't forgotten anything,' Mrs. Weasley called up to them after Hermione was settled. They'd had to go home twice for one thing or another already.

'We have everything, Mum – no worries,' said Ginny who looked like she just might have forgotten a thing or two.

'Well – send us an owl if you have,' said Mr. Weasley.

Suddenly there were three blasts of the train whistle.

'Hey – where are Harry and Ron?!' asked George.

'I thought they were right behind us!' said Fred.

The door slammed itself shut.

'BLOODY HELL!' shrieked Mrs. Weasley as she looked frantically around the platform.

Her youngest son and his best friend were nowhere to be seen as the train began pulling out.

**OOO**

'This is a first – I've never known anyone to miss the train before!' Fred roared once they cleared the station.

'But, how will they get to school?' asked Audrey.

'Oh, Mum and Dad will probably have to arrange a Port-Key I would imagine,' said George. 'With him working for the Ministry there will be something they can do…'

'After they get the bollocking of their lives,' said Ginny who looked grateful that it wasn't her that was in trouble.

'Leave it to those two to get into trouble before they even get there,' Hermione said with a sniff.

Audrey was quiet as the friends chattered about their summer, wondering what on earth a Port-Key was. She looked out the window, worrying about the old life she had left behind and the new one that awaited her.

'Audrey…'

'_Audrey?'_ Ginny asked nudging her gently.

'Oh – what?'

'I was just asking – where are you from?'

'Sorry – my mind is a million miles away… I'm from Bath.'

Hermione began peppering her with questions about her hometown – knowing it was one of the word's Heritage Cities. Audrey answered as best she could, happy to be occupied from her thoughts.

After a while they all got bored with idle talk and played some rounds of Exploding Snap.

'Hey – not too bad, Audrey – considering it's your first try and all,' George said admiringly.

Unlike the rest of them Audrey managed to escape with only a minor singing to her hand.

Suddenly there was a rumbling nose and then a loud belch from the corridor.

'Goyle what is your problem – I swear your mother gave birth to a troll!' sniped a boy with silvery-blonde hair and a pointed face.

'_Bloody Malfoy and his goons!'_ huffed Fred.

No sooner had he said it than the door burst open.

'What – no Weasel and Scar-Face this year! Dumbdora come to his senses and kick that wizarding trash out?' laughed Draco Malfoy.

'Piss off, Malfoy!' George said darkly.

'Language, **poorboy**, language. You really need to mind your manners around your superiors. You'll be next – and especially you _Mudblood_!' Malfoy hissed looking pointedly at Hermione.

Wands were drawn from the carriage and the corridor. Malfoy and his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, were sent flying straight into the opposite carriage. It just happened to be where the Prefects were sitting; and none of them were happy to see the Slytherin trouble-makers. They were given a sound bollocking and points deducted from their House.

'Nice work Ginny – I'm impressed! Hey Ced, Dean, Neville. Lee mate where have you been?' said George as the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Cedric Diggory and his fellow Housemates from Gryffindor Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Lee Jordan piled in with several others from Ravenclaw.

Introductions were made all around and Lee, who was also the commentator for the Quidditch matches at the school, executed a charm that expanded the compartment so they could all fit in comfortably.

'Please – barely made it onto the train,' Lee said rolling his eyes. 'It was a madhouse at Flourish and Blotts – took forever to get rung up!'

'Oh don't get me started about that…Gran was having a fit,' Neville said shaking at the memory of it.

'My parents were going mental,' said Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw. 'My father has absolutely no patience I swear…'

Just then the plump witch who managed the food service for the train came by with the trolley.

'Oh – nothing for me, thanks,' Ginny said quietly as she looked longing at the piping hot Cornish Pasties.

'Us neither, ' Fred and George mumbled.

'I'll take the lot,' Audrey said, realising that as bad as she thought she had it; the Weasleys had it far worse. If she bought enough for everyone then they wouldn't be singled out.

'You win the lottery or something?' Dean asked incredulously.

'I'm just careful with my money…'

'Not too careful if you are splashing out on this lot,' said Lavender Brown, another Second Year Gryffindor.

'Well you don't have to have anything, Lavender; that's less being spent then,' Audrey said pointedly as she settled up with the witch.

Hot food, drinks and snacks were handed out all around.

'Cheers for that, Audrey,' said Lee. 'I'll hook you up first Hogsmeade visit. How does some Butterbeer and treats from Honeydukes strike you?'

'What's Honeydukes?' Audrey asked, clearly puzzled.

'Oh, it's BRILLIANT!' said Cedric as he sat next to her and they had a chat about the sights and sounds of Hogsmeade, the only all-wizarding settlement in Britain.

'She's really nice,' Ginny said to quietly to Lavender before taking a bite of her pasty.

'She doesn't have to try so hard!'

'_Try so hard,? _said George, interrupting. 'What are you on about?'

'Buying all this stuff…showing off to impress!'

'Excuse me, but I don't recall that you _offered_ to put any money in,' Audrey said eyeing Lavender's expensive designer jeans and trainers.

For an outfit that was supposed to be casual – it had to have cost a few hundred pounds.

'I wasn't asked to…'

'You also didn't have to get two servings either!' said Neville.

'Unlike the rest of us,' said Fred.

'All I'm saying is…!'

'You've said enough…' said Cedric. 'Just drop it!'

Lavender looked as though she'd been slapped.

'I've been nothing but nice to you,' Audrey said. 'No need to slag me off like that… or take advantage… It's two-faced and frankly I wouldn't have expected that from you and I don't deserve it!'

No one was jumping to Lavender's defense as she looked around the compartment.

'And for your information,' Fred said darkly, 'Harry did the same thing for Ron last year. They hadn't even known each other for five minutes either…

'Good for him then!' his Housemate replied shrilly.

'I'm not even going to put up a front – I wish we had the money for this sort of thing but we don't and it's no secret either. It's nice to know that someone doesn't mind sharing with us and won't make us feel bad about it!' George sniffed.

He turned to Audrey with a bright red face.

'We'll pay you back…somehow…'

'Don't worry about it, no big deal – you can help with my work; I'm sure I'll need it…'

'You're on,' George said with a big grin.

'Nice one bro',' Fred muttered as his eyebrows went up into his fiery red hair.

Lavender stood up, heaved her trunk down and went storming down the corridor.

'Great,' Audrey said frustratedly. 'Just great… I haven't even bloody got there yet and already there's trouble.'

'Nevermind her,' Neville said quietly. 'That's just Lavender.'

'She needs to chill, seriously,' said Terry. 'Hey you'll never guess what happened at that big party Maria Prangs had…'

He graphically gave them the finer details of that night.

'NOOOOO!' Fred roared with wide eyes.

'AWWW DAYUM!' Lee said. 'Butter wouldn't melt in that girl's mouth!'

'It wasn't butter she had in her mouth mate, let me tell you,' Terry said slyly.

Audrey said nothing as she listened to the boys whooping and hollering. It was no surprise to her that Hogwarts was no different than the Lycée in certain respects. Ginny moved over next to her.

'Something like that should be private,' the small red-head said softly.

'I agree – but some people don't care who sees their private business,' Audrey said evenly.

'…and they don't care that it's sacred,' said Ginny. 'Or at least it should be.'

Audrey nodded. It was nice to find someone that understood that. She and Ginny spent the rest of the journey talking quietly between them. Ginny had warmed to the quiet, very grown-up girl who seemed to understand her much better than her parents and brothers did.

Before long it had grown dark and the lights came on in the train.

'This is it!' Lee said standing up. 'Time to get ready. Great meeting you Audrey. See you up there and good luck with the Sorting. And thanks again for everything; I won't forget you at Hogsmeade. Good luck Ginny – better be Gryffindor!'

Everyone else thanked Audrey as well and wished she and Ginny good luck before leaving.

Audrey went into the changing room with Ginny and quickly changed into her uniform and pulled one of her black Hogwarts robes over it. It fitted nicely though she looked more like a woman in fancy dress costume than the schoolgirl she was. She spotted Lavender in a corner and extended her hand.

'Look there's no need for us to fall out and over something stupid. We don't even know each other.'

'Right,' Laveder conceded with a nod before walking out without so much as another word.

'Forget her, she's obviously jealous for whatever reason,' Ginny said with a shake of her head.

'I'm nobody to be jealous of – far from it,' Audrey replied.

The train came to a juddering stop just as they finished dressing and they quickly hurried back into their carriage. The boys opened the door to the platform and took everything down.

'_Firs' Years! Firs Years over here!' _boomed a voice.

'Hey Hagrid!' said George.

''Lo there George – _Oi Terry I see ya! Now get away from that there boat and over to a carriage!_'

'Just a joke, Hagrid' Terry called up.

He playfully put a foot in one of the little boats that would take the First Years downriver from Hogsmead Station to the castle. There was a loud BANG and he was sent flying backwards back up to the train platform. There was a burst of laughter all around as the Ravenclaw grabbed his aching head.

'That'll teach 'im!' said Hagrid.

Ginny and Audrey said their goodbyes the older boys and Hermione one last time and walked down to a boat together. They listened quietly to the sound of carriage doors slamming shut and slowly drawing away. Other students were chatting nervously, including the other three in their boat.

Slowly the boats pulled away from the dock.

Audrey looked up in front of her as Hogwarts loomed in the distance. Her heart was in her throat. She felt warmth on her hand. Ginny had placed hers over Audrey's. Both girls held hands tightly as the castle loomed closer and closer.

A great rocky mass loomed ahead and they were pulled into a lit cavern.

One by one the boats docked at the ornate boathouse and the passengers jumped out and then ran through an open door. Audrey and Ginny were now both impatient to get out. After a few minutes it was their turn. Audrey went first and then helped Ginny who had stumbled.

They went through the door together…

…and into their new lives as students at Hogwarts.


	6. Sorted

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 006: Sorted**

_'Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…' _began Professor McGonagall once the students had lined up just outside the doors of the Great Hall. For the next few agonising minutes she explained the House and points systems.

Audrey's mind was in a fog as Professor McGonagall turned and flicked her hands at the giant Oak doors causing them to open. The procession began with the Deputy Headmistress leading the way. Audrey looked to her right and saw what must have been the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Lee, Neville, Dean and the Weasley twins giving she and Ginny the thumbs up as they passed. Lavender gave Ginny a half-smile and blanked Audrey.

Audrey looked up at the ceiling bewitched to look like the sky outside and the hundreds of candles floating in mid-air. There were a multitude of ghosts flying about and each House table seemed to have a ghost that sat amongst the students. The young woman felt the whole of her being drawn to the front of the room as she walked slowly towards what looked like a stool with a very old, manky-looking hat perched on it. The Professors table was dead ahead.

McGonagall had the students stop; they had reached the Sorting Hat and the moment that would mark the first of a number of signposts towards their future. To Audrey's surprise that hat sang a song that while quite merry in tune, was quite foreboding and serious lyrically. The Wizarding world was no Utopia; that much was certain.

Her eyes scanned the length of the table that was on a raised dais behind the Hat and suddenly locked with those of the one and only Potions Master. Her heart was in her throat as she recognised the man who had saved her life just a few weeks before. He was so cold, fearsome and foreboding – not at all the man she remembered. _Was this really the man who had held her tenderly in his arms and fought so that she would live?_

Audrey knew she mustn't stare and looked away to the table her left where she saw the boy called Malfoy and his goon friends from the train. A number of the teenagers sitting there looked quite unhappy.

'_So they are Slytherins then…'_ she thought fleetingly to herself. She wasn't going to have a problem with them unless they gave her a reason to. That was how she tended to be about people.

She focused her attention once again on the proceedings. Professor McGonagall had told her this was an important part of the traditions of Hogwarts – and something she would only ever experience once. She paid strict attention, watching as one by one the students were called up in alphabetical order and the hat placed on their head.

…**xXxXxXx…**

The Potions Master sat with his menacing air keeping everyone around him beyond arms length. He had noted while they waited for the First Years to arrive that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were not present with the rest of the Gryffindors at their table. He was well aware why having read his copy of the Evening Prophet before coming to the Great Hall. There was no doubt in his mind that visions of a car flying over England could only be the gruesome twosome. He was eager to catch them out when they arrived and was certain he would do. His cold, empty onyx eyes stared ahead from an impassive countenance.

_He saw her, long before she even noticed him. _

His heart was in his throat as he recognised the girl from Perrymead Road who would have certainly died had it not been for him. She looked... still far less girlish than he remembered. Then again he'd tried not to think of her too much, this girl who had been born on the night the Rowan died.

Like the other First Years she was taking in the incredible sights of the surroundings. Finally she'd seen him and he caught the fleeting look of recognition. She forced herself to look anywhere but at at him._ 'Interesting,' _he thought to himself.

Snape was most curious for her to be Sorted, almost to the point of being impatient, though it did not show. They were getting close now. _'Knight, Malcolm,'_ had just been sorted into Slytherin, god help him. Then it was _'Laird, Katrina'_ into Hufflepuff, _'Lancelet, Arthur' _into Ravenclaw and _'Langley, Donnell'_ into Hufflepuff.

_'Llewellyn, Audrey,'_ McGonagall called out.

_'Go Audrey! Go Audrey!_' came a low supportive chant from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, similar to those for a few of the others that preceded her.

Your House was like your family at Hogwarts, and Audrey would be a welcome addition no matter where she was placed. She had made friends on the train and any of them would have been glad to have her in their House. Lavender looked over at the Weasleys and Lee Jordan with obvious disapproval. She didn't care about Audrey Llewellyn or where she was sorted as such; but she was seriously hoping it wouldn't be in Gryffindor.

Snape's eyes narrowed a bit at the mention of her name but he did not bat an eyelash as the young woman in question moved through the throng of First Years and took her place on the stool in front of him, flicking her long hair over her shoulders so that it hung down her back. McGonagall placed the old hat on her head and Audrey's Sorting began.

_'Hmm – very interesting indeed!'_ purred the Hat._ 'So much intelligence and ability; much more than you give yourself credit for my dear. And certainly more than you have ever been credited with... It's all here you know; it's all here in your head. You are not afraid of hard work and will have your moment to finally bloom!'_

Audrey looked faintly surprised and then pulled herself together as the hat continued.

_'Strong – very strong from the burdens you have carried. Wise beyond your years and very brave indeed. Not all are blessed with your strength and dignity my dear… Strength and dignity in adversity along with your innate intelligence and gifts will see you through… Cunning and ambitious with a strong thirst to prove yourself…'_

_'Hmm – but __where__ to put you!'_

'Certainly not Slytherin, I guess,' Audrey mumbled to herself.

_'Most certainly __not__ Slytherin!' _said the Hat. _'The House of the Serpent is no place for one like you…And you are safer outside of it than in…and your life will be __**better and **__**stronger**__ because of it…'_

Audrey desperately hoped that her face was as impassive as she was desperate to keep it as the hat droned on for just over ten minutes as it debated the pros and cons of the other three Houses.

_'...t__**his time, **__and again with such breathtaking gifts,' _the hat said cryptically and so quietly that Audrey barely processed the message,_ 'You would be well placed and most safe in the dark times ahead, my dear rose, in __**GRYFFINDOR**__!'_

There was an eruption from the Gryffindor table of '_**HATSTALL! **_**Go Audrey! Go Audrey!**'. Lavender looked stony-faced in spite of her lukewarm applause and it was noticed by a certain Professor. There was enthusiastic clapping from the rest of the House, but some were wondering what was Lavender's problem with the new girl since no one actually knew her.

Though Snape had accepted that Audrey wasn't likely to be sorted into Slytherin he still couldn't help to be disappointed, though it wasn't like him to actually care. Of all the Houses, she had ended up in the one that had the fiercest of rivalries with Slytherin. It had been that way since the founding of the school hundreds of years ago. The enmity between Slytherin and Gryffindor permeated every aspect of life at the school and he was known for his rather sadistic hatred and treatment of them. The Potions Master never missed an opportunity to make their lives miserable and to deduct as many points as he could get away with.

Masking his bitter disappointment at her Sorting, Snape watched Audrey closely as she sat with the Weasley twins and chatted with them excitedly.

**OOO**

'Oh – I hope Ginny gets Sorted here too,' Audrey sighed beaming with relief.

'Oh she will for sure,' said Fred. 'The whole family is Gryffindor!'

'Well our whole family has always been Gryffindor too; but Padma got sorted into Ravenclaw,' said Second Year Parvati Patil as she pointed to her twin sister across the room.

'Please; can't you just leave me to suffer with my illusion?' Fred said wiggling his eyebrows.

The students around them sniggered under their breath.

'Damn, I'm starving – can't they speed it up?' moaned Lee.

'Hey – where is old Snape going?' George asked excitedly.

'He's the last one that needs to miss a meal – but just as well eh? Totally puts me off my food I'm telling you!' Dean said.

Audrey listened tensely as her Housemates bitched and moaned about the man she realised she really didn't now at all. She discreetly looked over just in time to see the door nearest his chair close quietly behind billowing black robes. She fleetingly wondered where he was disappearing to and why.

The water glasses were filled and she took a sip.

'Oh – he can't be that bad can he? I mean – most teachers wouldn't have a job if they carried on as you say at my old school,' Audrey said diplomatically.

'Are you joking?!' said Fred. 'That greasy git is a psychopath – he does everything he can do to make our lives miserable and takes massive points off for nothing… and his detentions – he conjures up the foulest things he can just because he's a bastard!'

'Dumbledore won't hear of him going; God knows why,' huffed Lee. 'Snape has probably done something so that he can't be fired. Everyone knows it's the Dark Arts that he's into.'

_'What? Come on!'_

'Yep – Snape has been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job for years. Dumbledore won't have him. I heard it's because he thinks Snape's 'Dark Side' would come out or something… His _'Dark Side' _– god only knows what **that** must be considering what he's already like!' George said under his breath.

'The Slytherins are his favourites and he doesn't do anything to hide it… they get away with murder right in front of his face… and he helps them too…' said Dean.

_'Weasley, Ginevra,'_ McGonagall called out at last.

'You'll see it soon enough, Audrey. Just you wait,' said George before turning his attention to the sorting once more.

Ginny nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!'

There was a lot of whooping and high five amongst the boys.

'The Weasley tradition is alive and well!' roared George.

'See – I _told _you!' Fred snorted as he eyeballed Parvati.

Another 3 students and then the Sorting was finished at last.

'Oh please let the speeches be kept to the bare minimum,' groaned Lee.

Professor Dumbledore stood at his lectern and eyeballed the students beadily.

'I have but two words of wisdom,' he said after making the usual announcements about the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade and timetables. 'Dig in!'

He held up his hands and platters, bowls and trays heaving with food appeared on all of the tables.

Audrey was very hungry herself and ate quietly as she listened to her Housemates' incessant chatter. The haranguing of there least favourite teacher had started up again in earnest. He was despised and nothing he could do would ever make a difference even if he wanted to.

She looked over at the Professor's table. Professor Snape had come back and signalled for Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Something was going on – students were now whispering under their breath. No one had ever known teachers to just get up and vanish during mealtimes.

Snape returned with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress just after the desserts appeared. Audrey wondered if he were upset about something; bitterly upset. He sat with his jaw clenched and was even more stony-faced than before after saying something to Draco Malfoy when petulant blonde stopped him.

After the Professors were seated and tucking into their desserts, whispers flew around the hall with lighting speed.

_'No effing way!'_ said Seamus Finnegan, another second year as someone passed the gossip onto him.

'What's up now – must be huge the way everyone is carrying on!' said Dean, who was his best friend.

'It's Harry and Ron! _They flew a Muggle car to school,_ and went SMACK into the Whomping Willow!'

'WHAT?!' roared Fred and George together.

'ALRIGHT!' roared Lee as he pounded the table.

'Won't they get into big trouble?' asked Neville worryingly.

'They will be lucky if they aren't suspended – or even worse – expelled!' Hermione said disapprovingly.

Audrey sat silently, realising that it must have been Professor Snape who caught her two Housemates – and no doubt didn't get any backing from Dumbledore and McGonagall.

…**xXxXxXx…**

After dinner there was a virtual stampede as the students followed the Prefects of their Houses to get settled. For Audrey and Ginny it would be but one more agonising wait to find out who their roommates would be. One of the two Gryffindor Prefects was Percy Weasley, the third-eldest of Ginny's six brothers. His idea of a pep tak was to explain that Hogwarts's newest students would have the same roommates every year and each dormitory had it's own bathroom. Each student would have their own shower stall but would share two lavatories and a bathtub.

'You're not allowed outside of the Tower past 9pm unless you're given express permission by a Professor. We're having a little get-together in the Common Room tomorrow night at eight. Got it? Good. See you at breakfast,' was his parting salvo before getting down to the matter at hand.

_'Baggins, Dogwood, Llewellyn, O'Malley and Weasley – Dormitory Ten!' _Prefect Tina Willowood called out.

Audrey and Ginny were the closest to the Girl's Staircase leading off the Gryffidor Common Room. They raced upstairs and were pleased to discover that their spaces were next to each other in the large circular room. Each girl had a double-sized four-poster mahogany bed, bedside table, chest of drawers, wardrobe and desk and chair. At the centre of the room was a pot-bellied wood-burning stove. Ginny and Audrey's beds were tucked snugly in an alcove with a small window either side. A small brass nameplate was affixed to the footboards of each bed and the belongings of each girl had been neatly stacked in front of their beds. They were also given new House uniforms and robes with the Gryffindor crest.

'Veeeerrrry nice,' Ginny said admiringly as she looked over the decor. 'Professor McGonagall has better taste than I expected. The boys never care about these sorts of things…they couldn't tell me a thing no matter how many times I asked them.'

_'Hey, why are you hiding up there?' _boomed a voice from down the stairs.

'George! For god's sake we're not deaf! And I don't need you checking up on me either!' Ginny huffed.

'How is he...?'

'Probably some crazy gadget he and Fred have rigged up. You need to watch those two or else they'll use you as a lab rat!'

_'I heard that!'_

'GOOD!'

_'Harry and Ron just came up – we were having a little party down in the common room waiting for them,' George hollered._

'It's about bloody time – he's got some of my books!' Ginny said rushing off.

Audrey shook her head as she smiled. She looked at her trunks and bags, hoping to get unpacked and in bed at a decent hour. Not wanting to get on the wrong side of anyone else, Audrey made her way down to the Common Room. Harry Potter stood off to one side letting Ron talk himself to death. Another Butterbeer and then he would be ready to relax in their dormitory.

George was grabbed by Fred and Lee and excused himself for a moment. Audrey found herself at the ice barrel of Butterbeers the same time as Harry.

'Hi,' she said quietly. 'I see you made it…'

'Yeah,' Harry said shyly. 'Only just!'

Audrey looked down at the bottles wet with moisture from the ice.

'Is this – _Butterbeer_?' she asked quietly.

Harry smiled.

'I take it you don't know very much about the Wizarding world.'

'No – I didn't know anything about it until a few days ago.'

'It was the same for me last year,' said Harry as he took two bottles out and opened them both. He handed one to Audrey.

'Mind if we sit?' she asked. 'I really don't have the energy for a party.'

'Fine by me; the last thing we need is for McGonagall to see us celebrating the fact that we got really lucky. If it was up to Snape we would have been expelled and sent home on the train tonight.'

'Oh?'

'Ahh – the Potions teacher.' Harry spat. 'You haven't seen anything yet. He's a right bastard! He was right there waiting for us – gave us a bollocking! Ron was right – it's no wonder everybody hates him!'

'And because of the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall you are still here?'

'Yep – thank God for that! Last thing I need is to be sent back to the my aunt and uncle's!'

He and Audrey took the only seats available which were near the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory.

'So – you didn't know about any of _this_ either – when you were a First Year?' Audrey asked evenly as she turned it over and over in her head just how much the man who had rescued her was despised and unsupported by everyone here.

'No – it was a complete shock!'

Harry and Audrey talked about how he had found out he was a wizard and come to Hogwarts and everything that had happened in his First Year. For Harry it was nice to actually talk to someone who didn't know anything about him or even the fact that he was famous.

'Celebrating the fact that you were luck to not get expelled, Potter?' Lavender sniffed as she interrupted them without even excusing herself.

'See you later, Harry. Thanks for the drink,' Audrey said as she got up.

_'Don't leave on my account!'_ Lavender said.

_'Don't think so much of yourself!'_

Audrey went off after getting herself another Butterbeer. Harry watched as she touched George on the arm and he, Fred and Lee wrapped her in a big hug and let out a big Gryffindor roar.

'You guys are mad!' Audrey laughed.

**'Better get used to it!' **George said loudly.

Harry got up and went for another Butterbeer. He had quite enjoyed his chat with Audrey and wasn't too pleased that Lavender had broken up their conversation.

'She's nothing special,' Lavender grumbled.

Before Harry could even think to say anything, the young woman being bitched about called Lavender out on her continued harassment.

_'No, Lavender, I __**don't **__think I am anything special. But you obviously do since you're so damned nasty! Thanks for nothing!'_

Audrey threw her drink down and stormed up the stairs back to her dormitory.

'Nice one, bird-brain!' hissed a Fourth Year. The girl and her friends left and the room began to empty out.

'Thanks, Lavender,' said Ron as someone stopped the music and took their wizarding wireless set with them, 'Thanks for ruining it!'

He stormed off in a huff and Harry ran after him. The party was now officially over.

'You don't have to like her,' George said as he rounded on Lavender furiously, 'But you can at least cut her some slack! She hasn't done a damn thing to you except _not_ take your crap! I don't know what the hell your problem is – but get over it! The bloody term hasn't even started yet!'

'You don't half cause yourself a lot of unnecessary aggro,' Fred added. 'Remember what it was like for you last year before people started tolerating you. Keep this up and you'll be right back there – and sooner than you think.'

…**xXxXxXx…**

Audrey lay in bed mulling over everything that had happened. The day had gone by so quickly. She felt as if she were in a dream and any minute now she would wake up and find herself back in Bath. Now that she was alone and relaxed, she could only think about what was the twists and turns of her life these past few weeks – and especially the very peculiar twist that was her hero, the Potions Master. She'd never expected to see or hear from him ever again and now he was going to be one of her teachers for the next seven years.

She lay awake for several hours, unable to relax more than usual.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Professor Snape went to bed in a rage. He was angry that once again Potter was above reproach. And once again the Headmaster refused to consider just how serious Potter's misdeeds were. Even when the Potions Master had Potter bang to rights, Potter and Weasley had been caught out by the newspaper for god's sake – _he, their Professor,_ was always the one treated as though he had done something terribly wrong! Had he the power, Potter and Weasley most definitely would be on their way back to London never to return!

Just as he seemed on the verge of finally falling asleep, the visage of Audrey Llewellyn swam before Snape's eyes. He still couldn't get over the fact that the young woman he'd purposely disconnected himself from was now going to be his student for seven years.

He lay awake for several hours, unable to relax more than usual.


	7. The Potions Master

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 007: The Potions Master**

_'Timetables,' _said Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as he passed a stack of cards down to the First Years from Professor McGonagall the next morning at breakfast.

'What've you got?' Wood asked Audrey after introducing himself and taking a seat next to her.

He was more than a bit curious about her thanks to the shenanigans of one Lavender Brown. For the girl some harshly called 'Bird Brain' to be so obviously jealous – this girl _had _to be very interesting. George sat staring into his breakfast of a typical English Fry-Up wanting to punch Wood's face in.

'You think you can look slightly less transparent?' Fred said to his twin under his breath as he reached over George to grab another piece of toast he had no intention of eating.

George packed up his books and mumbled something no one paid any attention to and then stormed off.

'Today it's a free period and History of Magic in the morning; after lunch Transfiguration and Astronomy,' Audrey said evenly as she scanned her card.

'Nice one starting off the week with a double free period – you can ease into things better that way,' said Wood leaning close to her. 'We had that last year – most times I didn't even come down to breakfast; the elves sent me a tray and I had a good lie-in and ate breakky in the dorm. But rotten bad luck – you've got Double Potions with Snape on Wednesdays and Fridays – and the last class no less! The detentions and points-taking gets fierce on Friday afternoon but at least you're with the Ravenclaws; not too deadly that.'

'_Double Potions twice a week_ – jaysis that's rough!' said Seamus. 'They stepped things up a notch this year eh?'

Just then the warning bell from the ancient Clock Tower sounded for first period.

'Right – into the breech!' Lee said with a sigh as he picked up his schoolbag.

There was a mad scramble as students grabbed books and bags and ran off with bits of their breakfast still hanging out of their mouths.

'Gotta go,' said Wood. 'Erm – we're going to have Quidditch try-outs Saturday morning, but if if you want to find out about the game, we can explain the finer points before then and take you up for a bit of practice.'

'I can't get my head around it, actually,' Audrey admitted. 'Sounds pretty good though.'

'_Wood_ – come on for God's sake; McGonagall won't be too please if we're late!' yelled Angelina Johnson, a very pretty girl with long braids. She reminded Audrey of a Muggle singer called Alicia Keys.

'Cool. See you later Audrey,' said Wood cheefully as he ran off.

'I'll catch up with you in a minute,' Harry called to Ron.

'First Diggory and his mates, then Harry and now Wood – she's certainly _working_ her way through the Quidditch players,' Lavender mumbled under her breath.

'Oh just shove off why don't you!' hissed Ron as he moved away from her to wait for Harry. 'She's nice and _unlike you_ she doesn't talk smack! **That's** why people like her!'

'Listen Audrey, about last night,' Harry began.

'Don't worry about it, Harry. You're going to be late and that wouldn't be a good thing your very first class on the first day, now would it?'

'Please; it's Divination with Trelawney. She's a right old fraud. Let's see if she managed to "_predict that two amongst her number would be late!"' _Harry did a drop-dead impersonation of the other professor he definitely had no time for.

'Oi – good one Harry,' called Fred as he ran past them trying to catch up to George.

'We can have a proper catch-up later,' Audrey said with a shake of her head and a smile as she pushed him towards Ron who was still waiting. Lavender decided she had better things to do than be late for class for no good reason and stormed off.

Audrey was beginning to wonder if there were any teachers at Hogwarts that weren't held in contempt by the students and said so. Ron laughed as she walked with them towards the North Tower where the Divination classes were held. Ginny decided to head back to the Common Room and Audrey agreed to meet up with her there. She was keen to sneak peek at the loathed Divination teacher though she and Ginny wouldn't have to deal with her for another year.

'They aren't all bad – it's just a few stand out a bit more when it comes to being totally rubbish!'

The three of them couldn't help but to crack up with Ron's more-than-fair assessment. Most schools tended to be like that and Hogwarts was no different.

_'Potter! Weasley! I take it your __**narrow escape**__ from expulsion last evening has left you with the mistaken impression that you have free reign to flout the rules!' came a dangerously low voice just as the warning bell sounded. 'You have less than five minutes to get to wherever it is that you were meant to be five minutes ago!'_

'Bloody Hell,' Ron hissed under his breath. _'Effing Snape!'_

The Potions Master stepped out in front of them. Harry was standing defiantly as if ready to do battle. Ron at least had the common sense enough to look like he would rather be anywhere but there.

'Ten points each will be taken from your house, as it appears you still have not learned to respect authority!'

To Audrey's amazement, Ron and Harry stood calling Snape the most foul of names they could think of as the late bell sounded.

'_Another ten points each_,' Snape said in a bored tone of voice. 'Unlike you, I have free time; and what precious little you have left will be spent in detention. With Filch. One week starting tonight, beginning promptly at eight!'

The Potions Master turned his attention to Audrey.

'You are a First Year, are you not?'

Audrey nodded, not having the words to speak.

'I am assuming that this is a study period for you _Miss_…'

_'Llewellyn...' _

'This is a study period _Miss Llewellyn_. It is obviously is not within your grasp to do something constructive with your time on your own, _given how little it is that you undoubtedly know. _Ten points will be taken from your house; perhaps you will learn the value of being very careful of the company you keep! Now get to wherever it is that you should have been in the first place!'

_'Arsehole…' _Ron muttered.

'That will be another 10 points, Weasley. And two weekends of detention with Filtch. That goes for you _and _Potter!'

'But I didn't do anything!' Harry yelled.

'You are still standing here questioning my authority when you should be in your _class_ drinking tea and playing silly card games!'

Snape didn't have time for anyone who would deliberately sign up for Divination.

'Bah _come on_!' Ron said grabbing Harry by the arm and running towards the maze of corridors leading to the North Tower. They were already 10 minutes late for a double period and it would take them at least that long to get to the top of the Tower where their classroom was once they found the right door that is.

The Potions Master swooped in the opposite direction, his trademark black robes billowing behind him.

**OOO**

The word spread like wildfire throughout Gryffindor about the points taken off because of Harry and Ron. Both faced the none-too-subtle displeasure of their House. Audrey's penalty was greeted with understanding – after all Snape was a greasy git of a bastard and there weren't any rules about how one spent a free period and she hadn't lost them that many points. But Harry and Ron didn't have the excuse of being ignorant First Years – and they should have been in class rather than fooling around in the halls where it was too easy to get caught out.

…**xXxXxXx…**

_'We weren't fooling around in the halls!' _Harry barked at a Fifth Year Gryffindor he didn't know as he slammed his book bag on the table at breakfast a couple of days later.

The complaints from his Housemates hadn't quite died down yet. He was getting sick and tired of hearing about something that he had no control over and said so.

'Wouldn't have happened if you'd just gone off to class like you were supposed to instead of…' Hermione began.

'Shut up, Hermione!' Ron huffed.

They might be friends – but when Hermione was in her know-it-all, don't-break-the-rules mode he couldn't stand her.

'First match is next Saturday against Slytherin, Potter,' said Wood craftily. 'Get the Snitch when we're in front by at least a hundred and problem solved. The extra points will put us ahead for the House Cup. It would take serious effort and a lot of dumb luck for anyone to catch up then – get my drift?'

He then turned his attention back to Audrey and the Astronomy discussion they had been having with Alicia Spinnet when Harry stormed in.

Lavender must have made another catty remark because Ron, Dean and Seamus all told her to get lost. Audrey had wisely decided to simply ignore her. The girl was just making herself look immature and very stupid. Audrey was astute enough to realise everyone had strengths and weaknesses. Lavender wasn't perfect no matter how much she wanted to be – and neither was Audrey herself.

Hermione at least was OK enough, her obsession with knowing everything there was to know in her books and competitiveness notwithstanding. But Hermione didn't seem to have or want female friends. If Hermione gave her half a chance, Audrey had thought, she might actually find they had a lot more in common than she wanted to believe. Both were voracious readers and didn't shy away from difficult subjects – there were a lot of things that Audrey would love to talk to Hermione about were she given a fair chance; both were strong-willed and determined each in her own way and both were exceedingly clever and disciplined especially considering their age. But she wouldn't force the issue.

No one was obligated to be her friend even if they were actually nice to her.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Professor Snape's heart was in his throat as he watched Audrey sitting with the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and others from her House two days later. He watched as Cedric Diggory crossed the hall along with Terry Boot and took seats along with some of the other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws including a number of girls at the Gryffindor table. There was riotous laughter all around. The students were having a jolly time just to spite him.

Snape left the Great Hall, storming down to his office. Once there with the door locked, he closed his eyes and tried to forget about the disaster that was Audrey Llewellyn's first face-to-face encounter with him in his role as teacher. Never in his life had anyone got under his skin and so quickly. No one that is, except Rowan.

_Rowan._

It was a betrayal of her memory and their son's to be brooding over a young lady who meant nothing to him, not to mention improper. Snape turned his mind to the day's teaching ahead of him. Though his register was in front of him there was no need to check it. He didn't need to be reminded of the importance of this day.

Miss Llewellyn was due to have her first class with him – Double Potions for the last two periods.

**OOO**

Marcus Flint and Blaise Zabini gave the appearance of listening to Malfoy's whinging about the Gryffindors and Quidditch though they could care less about what the spoiled self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince had to say. They weren't alone; most of the House tended to be annoyed with Malfoy and his goons over one thing or another. Once again he was raging about Harry Potter and his being allowed on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team last year even though First Years traditionally weren't allowed. The Boy Who Lived had even been given his own top-of-the-line International Standard broom. On and on Malfoy complained and moaned; and Flint was fed up with it. Malfoy hadn't been allowed a place on the Slytherin Team because he hadn't tried-out, nor he sign up as required to start with.

'If it bothers you _that badly_, try-outs are Saturday afternoon. Put your name down and be on the pitch at two o'clock!' he said brusquely.

_'Try-out?'!_ Malfoy asked incredulously.

Flint looked at the petulant blonde like what planet was he from.

'…and make sure you have a decent broom – at least the only fair point is that Potter has a better broom than all of us put together!' Flint said before leaving the table followed by Zabini and some others. Slytherin's prince was tolerated by (and only just) because of who his father was and his family's substantial formidable connections.

Malfoy turned it over in his head. And then knew what he could do to assure a place on the team – and without having to try out.

**OOO**

Audrey had dreaded this moment; but had longed for it too in a bizarre way. She was facing Severus Snape the Professor and Potions Master in his domain. She would now have to face the side of him that she'd had no clue about in Bath.

_'It's pointless,' _she thought to herself. _'He just happened to be in the right place at the right time to save me... that's all it was – nothing more.'_

What else could she expect? The man had done the decent thing by her – but that was then and this is now. He has a job to do, nothing more and nothing less. She was determined to thank him for his kindness though, not that he was likely to welcome it or care.

If she was a different type of person she could have easily hated him just for what she'd already been told about him and for the confrontation her first day of classes. She couldn't, for whatever reason. There was no doubting that her good nature was going to be tested for the next 7 years.

She had been hoping to sit with Ginny, but Ginny seemed to be otherwise occupied as she sat with Tariq Johnson, Angelina's brother. Audrey had ended up sitting with Colin Creevey – whom she vowed to stay away from in the future at all costs. He was annoying her to death – especially with his insistence at carrying around a camera. He had already taken some snaps of her without asking and she had threatened him within an inch of his life; it only seemed to make Creevey more determined in his obliviousness.

There were sounds from the corridor and Snape swooped in and slammed the heavy oak door shut behind him. The nervous chattering that had been going on instantly stopped. She had heard that Snape had that effect on the student population and now she could understand why. He was nothing less than menacing as he stood in the fullness of his height at the front of the class, towering over them all like a Dementor come to life.

_'There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class,' _he said in his dark and deadly whispering baritone.

Some of the First Years began to visibly tremble.

'None of you can appreciate the subtle art and exact science that is Potions-making: the beauty of a simmering cauldron; the hypnotic intoxication of its fumes and the perfection of brewing,' Snape continued in a fearsome hiss. 'But for those _select few_ – who possess _the predisposition_ – I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper…_in Death_. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses… _only unless you aren't the usual bunch of dunderheads that I am cursed with teaching!_'

Audrey's mouth fell open as she listened to Snape go on and on in a very convincing bid to intimidate and scare the hell out of them all. It was definitely working. He went through the roll call – making notes in his register as he went. Audrey looked down at the lab table wondering just who was this man that she was so curious about?

'...since your mind seems to be elsewhere _Miss Llewellyn_,' he said idly in a deadly hiss as he stormed down from his desk and stood in front of her. For the first time all day Colin made sure his camera was well and truly out of sight. 'Tell me – what are bezoars and where would one be likely find one?'

Audrey was silently bewildered.

'Tell me, _Miss Llewellyn_, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?'

Audrey shook her head 'no'.

_'You don't know,'_ Snape sneered.

'No,' Audrey whispered.

'No…_what_!' Snape roared getting into her face.

His countenance was a mask of contorted fury.

'No, _Sir_!' Audrey said in a trembling voice as unshed tears began to sting her eyes.

'List the common properties in the Draught of Peace, The Draught of the Living Dead and Felices Gravitas!'

'Wh…what?' Audrey stammered looking and feeling even more stupid.

'Oh look, _little baby _want to cry?' Snape hissed with a derisive laugh as he watched the tears rolling down her cheeks.

_'I am clearly lumbered with one who is an even bigger waste of space than I am usually afflicted with!' _Snape snorted with curled lips as he looked down at Audrey with disgust. 'You will cease your incessant _blubbering_ or else I will _really_ give you something to cry about, _you stupid child_!'

He looked away as though she were indecent.

Audrey sobbed out loud this time and then grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom, not stopping until she reached the relative comfort and safety of Gryffindor Tower. Snape took 10 points off Gryffindor for her insolence and another 20 because _she_ had wasted 20 minutes of their time with her _"childish foolishness"_.

None of the other students could blame Audrey for her reaction or for what none of them knew, really. They looked at Snape – each willing themselves to bite back the hatred they definitely had for him and endure his nauseating presence. Everything they'd heard was true; the man was a piece of work and then some. If there ever was anyone that was a _"dunderhead"_ – it was most definitely him.

They could only hope that one of these days he would finally get his and that no one would ever have to suffer because of him ever again.

**OOO**

Audrey was lying on her bed with puffy and red eyes when there was a knock on her door.

_'Professor McGonagall wants you – in her office,' _Tina Willowood said gently. She'd heard on the grapevine what had happened in the Potions class and had nothing but sympathy for the First Year.

Audrey made her way to McGonagall's office near the Tower, not expecting very much sympathy. McGonagall was not one that favoured the students in her House above all others – the exceptions she had made for Harry Potter for the sake of winning the Quidditch Cup notwithstanding. She was strict and was one of the few professors to take points off her own house and dish out detentions as much as she did to the students of the others.

She could hear heated voices inside and knocked, disturbing a tirade of some sort.

_'Come in!' _McGonagall barked, clearly furious.

Audrey was filled with dread and felt sick to her stomach at the thought of having caused it.

_'Miss Llewellyn,'_ McGonagall acknowledged with a nod of her head as her First Year moved tentatively into the room. 'Take a seat.'

Audrey's eyes fleetingly took in the scene as she walked into the expansive room. The Deputy Headmistress and her Head of House was seated behind her Mahogany desk, her mouth set into a thin line and her dark eyes blazing with anger. Professor Snape sat in the seat to the left. If McGonagall was furious then Snape was beyond it and almost deliriously so.

_'Miss Llewellyn,'_ Professor McGonagall said crisply. 'It has been brought to my attention that Professor Snape was unusually abusive to you during your class with him – causing you to flee from his rather _unimaginably disgraceful_ behaviour. Is that correct?'

Audrey was the proverbial deer caught in the traffic lights. What he'd had put her through _was_ beyond comprehension and she just wanted to put it behind her. But she had run out – and how she would face him ever again was not something she had given much thought to. The part of her that still wanted to make sense of the man who had given her much-needed tender loving care and had looked after her when he didn't have to didn't want to get the hateful man seated next to her into trouble. It was clear that there was trouble brewing but that he had brought it upon himself.

She sat in silence – tears once again welling up in her eyes because of her predicament. The truth of the accusations was more than obvious on her countenance.

'This is not the first time I have been faced with such a situation, Miss Llewellyn,' McGonagall said in her usual forthright manner. 'Nor do I reasonably expect that it will be my last.'

She turned her attention to Professor Snape.

'I have said it before, _Professor_, and I am getting rather tired of repeating myself: _Nothing excuses your unimaginable and consistently unconscionable behaviour, regardless of whichever student of whatever House it is directed at!_'

'The Headmaster does not take issue in how I manage the affairs of my classroom!' Snape spat in spite of looking like he had been backhanded.

'I have _already_ discussed this with the Headmaster! _And I daresay you are very much mistaken_ in this instance, Professor Snape! Were it not that he were required urgently at the Ministry, he would be here addressing this himself – and do not presume that the matter is settled. He will be speaking with the both of us upon his return!' Professor McGonagall said pulling the proverbial rabbit out of the hat. 'Furthermore – I will remind you that there are no rules on how students spend their free periods so long as it is not off grounds and they are quiet! There are no rules that prohibit them from walking down a corridor if they so choose; so long as said corridor is not out-of-bounds and AFTER curfew! Is that clear?!'

_'Crystal,' _Snape said through clenched teeth. It was clear that gossip mill about him was in overdrive and everyone knew about the altercation he'd had with Audrey and her Housemates on the first day of classes.

'The excessive and highly inappropriate points-taking will be redressed; the points are being rightfully restored – All of them!' McGonagall said with narrowed eyes. 'And I have had a word with Mr, Flich – there will be no further detentions for Potter and Weasley on their issue beyond time already served!'

Snape stood without being dismissed.

_'…and Professor?' _McGonagall called out to his retreating back.

Snape stood stock-still with his hand clenching the door handle.

_'I expect that there will not be further issues raised about your treatment of Miss Llewellyn – from anyone!'_

…**xXxXxXx…**

The Potions Master left McGonagall's office unceremoniously. He had been called on the carpet before and had never really taken it seriously. Dumbledore needed him and thought that students could learn a lot from him even with his mercurial ways. To be dressed down like this, and in front of Audrey Llewellyn of all students, was nothing less than gut-wrenchingly humiliating. He was who he was and very little about him was ever likely to change. He treated everyone the same – no exceptions.

But there was no mistaking the fact that a significant barrier now existed between them. The young lady couldn't even bear to look at him let alone endure his presence; that much had been obvious. She would face him in the classroom because she had no other choice. Unlike the other classes offered he was the only one who could teach Potions in the British Isles since his predecessor had left the position and disappeared from public life. She couldn't switch to a Potions Associate even if she wanted to because he didn't have one.

There were very few certified Potions Masters in the Wizarding world and Hogwarts was only one of three schools globally that even offered the subject. Potions-making was a dying art form in many respects. Despite appearances to the contrary he really did love it as much as DADA. But like anyone else that had to work for a living, he had his own preferences as to how he would have liked to have spent the majority of his days.

And of all things he had ever done, commenting on Audrey herself – insulting the very essence of who she was and in such an indecent fashion was a serious mistake. In his misguided attempt to treat her like the rest he had uncharacteristically overplayed his hand.

Professor Snape would now have to keep a considerable distance from her.

…**xXxXxXx…**

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Audrey had to endure the questions of her friends and Housemates for a couple of days about the Potions incident and then other things happened to push her mercifully into the background. Two Slytherins were caught by a Hufflepuff shagging in the Clocktower and rumour had it that in exchange for his silence, the Hufflepuff got to have a bit of fun. Then a Sixth-Year Slytherin and Ravenclaw had squared off in Arithmancy and Professor Vector had his hands full in the ensuing melee.

'There are a lot of Hufflepuffs that give Slytherins a run for their gold,' George said matter-of factly as he sat next to Audrey in the Gryffindor Common Room reviewing the essay she needed to finish for Professor Binns, the ghost that taught _History of Magic._ 'Hey – this is way better than anything I can write. Don't worry about it; you've got it sussed, definitely.'

To George it felt like they were making headway in their friendship and he was appreciative of the possibility of being able to get to know Audrey better though it did feel like she was very guarded at times.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Double Potions was an extremely tense affair that Friday.

Snape being Snape he made snide remarks to all and sundry – and Audrey was not immune because of her behaviour in leaving the previous session. He couldn't fault her potions-making abilities, however. For one who had barely passed Chemistry at her old school she was doing well enough with the work she was given. Unlike some of her classmates, she wasn't a complete disaster at it. By the end of the session she had even managed to make up the work she missed previously. The Sorting Hat was most definitely correct in its assessment of her: she was willing to work hard, was very determined to prove herself and had every opportunity to finally realise her own considerable talents which had been subjugated by all around her, including the young woman herself.

Audrey knew she was alright because Professor Snape stalked up to her and told her to bottle her brews and hand them in at the end of class. She was using her own cauldron and the extra one she had borrowed from the stores so that she could get all the work done as instructed by Professor McGonagall. That too went through the gossip mill and Audrey was congratulated for _"standing up to the greasy git and showing him what's what"_ by her housemates and friends.

The young Gryffindor couldn't face the possibility of being alone with him to do the work over the weekend. The only thing she wanted was to get it done and move on, without him to torment her about any shortcomings and failures. Professor Snape realised it and to everyone's immense relief by the time the weekend rolled around he was hardly seen.

But not after having a word with the young Gryffindor in private.

**OOO**

Audrey stood before Professor Snape in front of his desk after class was dismissed. None of the warmth that had been there for her in Bath was detectable. For one of the few times in his life, the Potions Master was at a loss as to what to say even though he knew what the end result needed to be. He stood and looked out at the lakeside from the one window his office had.

_'I've wanted to thank you,'_ Audrey said quietly, breaking the tension-fuelled silence.

There was a faint sound that she couldn't place. Was that a sigh from him?

_'For?' _he hissed, not turning around.

'For what you did for at home. I will always be grateful for the kindness that you showed me and my grandparents. I wanted to send you a note, but you'd already gone.'

'Anyone would have done the same.'

'No – they wouldn't. We both know that. Most people will go out of their way to save their own skin even if it means that someone else gets hurt.'

The crackling tension in the air was now dissipated.

'And thank you for the potions. I think Professor McGonagall is waiting for things to calm down a bit before talking to you about them – probably with me there.'

Snape turned around with a look of incredulity.

'The specialised draughts I prepared – were for _you_?!'

'Yes, Sir. My understanding is that she explained what's been going on with me so I won't bore you with those details again.'

_'I had no idea for whom I was doing this!'_

'Well, you've done me another kindness by helping me with this. The combination has worked like a charm – much better than the blue bottle by itself. If only I'd had this a long time ago... My night terrors have nearly destroyed my family. At least my grandparents can have peace now when I'm around. Your healing creams worked well on my injuries too.'

Audrey stood before him, looking as dejected as she felt. She lowered her gaze, feeling his now guarded black eyes boring into her. Without her having to say it, Snape knew that she hadn't mentioned the events of the past summer to anyone, not even to spin a fanciful tale against him that would bear little resemblance to the truth.

He didn't know what to make of this Gryffindor.

'You may go now,' he said quietly.

'Thank you, Sir,' Audrey said, giving him a faint nod.

She turned around, fighting the impulse to run, and slowly made her way back to her desk where she picked up her rucksack and House Robe. Only when she reached the end of the Potions corridor did she race up the stairs, acutely aware that the Potions Master had been watching every step she took.


	8. Settling In

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 008: Settling In**

Audrey went to breakfast that Saturday morning determined to put her disastrous first week behind her. Wood visibly brightened as she took a seat with him, Lee, Angelina, the Weasley twins and Alicia Spinnet and asked if it was still OK for her to go down with them to the Quidditch pitch.

'You interested in trying out?' Alicia asked through gulps of muesli and coffee. 'First Years aren't usually allowed; but since Potter came on board last year we will give you a go if you are serious.'

Audrey laughed.

'I only just went up on a broom for the first few times this week; I wasn't even thinking about trying out for something I have no clue about!'

'No one would ever guess if you didn't tell them,' said Harry taking a seat besides her. 'You were doing pretty good; give yourself some credit. You'll catch on to everything else quick enough.'

'Besides – since when has that ever stopped anybody?' said Lee matter-of factly. 'You watch – about a third of your class will come down trying to convince Wood and then McGonagall to give them a break. And letting Harry on the team – well she _did_ set a precedent in breaking the rules. He's the youngest Seeker to play in about 100 years at least!'

'Hey – why don't we hurry up and get down there early?' said Fred. 'We can take you through some more stuff with the whole team. No rules about that and no harm done! The best way to learn is to just give it a go, or so Wood always says.'

'I still do,' Wood said with a determined chin. 'What do you say, Audrey? We were intending to take you up for another lesson anyway.'

George visibly blanched for the most fleeting of moments at hearing this and Fred gave him a hard nudge in the ribs.

'I don't want to waste anyone's time,' Audrey said quietly, doing her best to ignore the look of incredulous disbelief on Lavender's face.

Gryffindor's resident busybody would have asked Ginny what she thought about all this, including the fact that one of her older brothers was obviously infatuated with Audrey Llewellyn, but the little redhead was nowhere to be seen.

'Woo hoo! No time is _ever_ wasted when it comes to the game!' Alicia said jumping up from the table. 'Let's go!'

**OOO**

Audrey headed down to the Quidditch pitch with her fellow Gryffindors. After a quick change by the team everyone had mounted their brooms and were hovering over the pitch. Wood tested Audrey's skills with rudimentary flying, beating, chasing and finally seeking. They ran through a couple of plays and evaluated her on her ability to pick up direction and any changes in strategy. With a Captain like Wood and die-hards like Angelina and Alicia – the team couldn't afford to have anyone who was slow on the uptake.

'You'd make a pretty fair Beater or Chaser,' Angelina said with a shake of her long braids. 'We can help with the flying – you've done alright with that. There are some useful moves to know that you don't pick up on until you start playing the game…and Hooch doesn't teach those sorts of things in her flying classes.'

'Well – we have another three places to fill,' said George.

'Yeah – but you've all been helping me,' said Audrey. 'That wouldn't be fair, really.'

_'Ahem,' _said Wood. 'What we just did is try you out.'

'…same as we will do for the others,' said Alicia. '…and I guarantee, considering the ones I have seen on the list I don't think you have much to worry about! I mean – _Dennis Creevey for god's sake_; he can't even mount a broom without falling off! It's a waste of ink to even have his bloody name down – we've wasted enough time on that guy!'

There was a lot of laughter about this as Wood ran through the list of wannabes and serious contenders. There were far too many of the former and relatively few of the latter.

'Besides – you can believe all of the others have had help from their mates,' Fred said matter-of-factly. 'And unlike you, just about all of them have been at it with heavy practice all week.'

'What about the First Years?' asked Audrey.

'It's up to me and Angelina whether or not they try out. Not all of them will have a chance, even if they complain to McGonagall. Madam Hooch gave us the head's up on the decent flyers last night. If they don't at least have that then there is no sense in bothering,' Wood said as he struck off about two-thirds of the list including both Creevey brothers.

'Morning Gryffindors,' said Madame Hooch, the Quidditch Coach and Professor of Flying as she walked out onto the pitch with her hawk-like yellow eyes glittering in the sunlight.

A wave of her wand and there was a table of iced bottles of water, a Muggle energy drink called Lucozade and energy bars. Everyone dove in gratefully having forgotten to organise anything themselves.

'_Llewellyn_, isn't it?' Hooch asked as she stood in front of Audrey. 'You were looking pretty good out there! Very good indeed for a First-Year! Keep up the good work!'

'That's what we thought,' Alicia said with a nod. 'Not too many left on the list.'

'And here they come!' said Angelina with a sigh.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, though it was gruelling work. Some candidates proved to be worse than was originally thought and a few only marginally better even with all the extra help they'd had from practising all week. Everyone was put through their paces, including Audrey, who was given more drills so that the competition could see her skills for themselves. Professor McGonagall came down to watch and stepped in along with Hooch when some very hearty souls wanted to brawl over being struck off the list.

'Creevey, you can't stay on your broom even with a levitating charm!' snorted Wood. 'Fat lot of good that would do us in the first game!'

'_**Against Slytherin**_ – what planet are you on mate?' said Angelina with a roll of her eyes.

'Sl…_Slytherin_?' Dennis Creevey squeaked.

The whole of the Gryffindor Team looked at each other and then at him trying not to laugh.

'Erm – I think I will withdraw,' he mumbled as he took his ancient Cleansweep 7 and left the pitch.

'_He_ thinks he will withdraw!' Wood sniffed.

'God Almighty!' Harry sniffed as they watched the running figure of Dennis Creevey high-tailing it to the castle.

'Bloody chicken and a time-waster!' huffed Alicia. 'Every year he goes through this – waste of space he is!'

Angelina then called everyone up who hadn't been eliminated and then put them through their paces some more. Finally, after about three hours in all it was more than clear who the places should go to.

'First of all; thanks to all of you for sacrificing your morning and coming out,' said Wood even though his face and tone of voice clearly said that there was no such thing as sacrifice when it came to his beloved game. 'As you know we only have three places and too many of you to fill them…'

'It wasn't easy,' Alicia lied, 'but we have made our decision…'

'…and that decision is final,' said Wood having conferred with McGonagall who nodded her agreement. 'When your name is called please step forward.'

'In no particular order: _Sprightly, Hawker, Dirke…_'

The three stepped forward with big grins on their faces as Wood paused.

'_Lucan, Devlin, Moorish, Farkin, Godley, Ede-Buggins, Took, Besson, Visitor…_'

The grins turned to sullen disbelief as all being called realised they were being eliminated.

'_Marcano, Sapphin, Burke, Dare, Taffin, Nestor, Hitchens, McCole, Cafferty, Pierson, Neary, Stonebender, Darkglass., Grubstick..._'

Wood looked up and stared down his silent accusers after another 5 minutes of calling out more names.

'Thank you for your interest in the team. You are free to go and by all means, you can try out again next year should a position be available.'

'I LOST TO A BLOODY FIRST YEAR?!' roared Nathan McCole, a burly Fifth Year who had tried out three years straight and never made it when he realised who one of the three that made it was.

Some of the other failed candidates voiced their dissent with the final decisions against them as well. A few even said things about Wood _'liking' _Audrey since it was obvious she had just made it onto the team.

'I beg your pardon!' said Alicia as she stepped into McCole's face. '_That_ First Year just happened to run rings around you – _just like Slytherin when we play them during the House friendlies! You can't play even then_!'

'You don't have to like the decision,' said Wood with a deadly glint in his eyes. 'But you can damn well show some respect – which obviously you are lacking and we will not tolerate that sort of thing! It looks like the right decision was made definitely! _Who I 'like' and HOW OR why I LIKE THEM is none of your business AND THAT GOES FOR __**ANYONE**__ WHO QUESTIONS MY ETHICS!_'

'She won it; fair and square!' said George trying to hide the hurt that he felt since Wood seemed to publicly be admitting that he liked Audrey as more than a friend.

McCole and some of the other losers stormed off the pitch as Professor McGonagall walked over with Madam Hooch to offer her congratulations to the victors and to oversee the first practice. The other rejects had to sullenly concede that Audrey was good in spite of any accusations about her selection; for someone who had never played the game she had a fair amount of natural ability – just like Harry Potter the year before. Two of the three chosen were First Years – so she was hardly unique.

After practice everyone trooped back to the castle for hot showers and lunch. The rejects had certainly spread the word quickly. Audrey and Niall Brandybuck, the other First Year that had made it to the team, were swarmed when they entered the castle and then Gryffindor common room carrying their new team robes.

A Seventh Year who just happened to be a friend of McCole's made a rather scathing and unnecessary comment about _how_ Audrey had managed to get on the team and Niall shut them up with some hardcore facts about how she outplayed all of the people that weren't chosen – and reminded them that he was a First Year too.

Just as Audrey was about to speak someone spoke up and did it for her.

_'McCole can't even tie up his shoelaces let alone chew gum,' _Hermione said in a withering tone of voice. 'Audrey has talent – _a lot of natural talent _and I ought to know because I was there! The Snitch was right in front of him and he was so busy trying to chat up Pamela Dare that _both of them_ crashed out. Wood is entitled to like Audrey and that's between them and nobody else if he does – but don't accuse of them of something we all know isn't true! Wood's honour on the pitch is everything to him; _I haven't known him that long or that well – but even I know that! And unlike SOME OTHER PEOPLE her family doesn't throw money around to buy her a place!'_

Hermione then walked over to Audrey and held out her hand.

'You did earn your place fair and square. I'm sorry for being stand-offish and not speaking up for you before this with... you know. I haven't liked it when people stayed quiet when I was being picked on and I was wrong.'

'Let's put it behind us, Hermione,' Audrey said as the shook hands. ' I always thought we had a lot in common – if only you'd give me the chance. There are plenty of things I would _love_ to talk to you about. like the new Diana Gabaldon novel for one thing if you are willing to try and be friendly,' Audrey said shaking the hand offered to her.

_'You read her work?' _Hermione squealed excitedly. 'I had _no_ idea! Nobody else here has even heard of her!'

'_Are you kidding me_? I have all five books and I pre-ordered the sixth one from Borders online and that related one (which I'm not liking that much so far). I even have some drawings that I have done of some of my favourite scenes – I'm not happy with them though…'

Hermione and Audrey walked off to Audrey's dormitory chatting about a story called _Cross-Stitch. _It was the first in the series of historical-based fiction novels in what was known in America as the _Outlander_ series by the author that no one else seemed to heard of.

_'If a man talked to me like Jamie does to Claire,' said Audrey as her voice trailed going up the stairs, 'I would think I died and went to heaven…'_

_'You and me both,' Hermione replied with a grin. 'I nearly **died** the first time they…'_

'Who would have thought it,' said Harry grinning at Ron. 'Quidditch actually saved the day for those two. That, and Diana Gabaldon, whoever she is!'

'Lavender's the one who's the real problem,' said Ron. 'It's a pain having to be around her!'

'The last thing we need is to be fighting amongst ourselves,' George said as he headed towards the Boy's Dorms to clean up. 'Besides – Audrey hasn't given anyone a reason to not like her.'

A half hour later the two girls returned. Hermione had kept Audrey company as the First Year got cleaned up and ready for lunch. Audrey was dressed casually in baggy hipster red cotton pants and a long-sleeved red and gold Gryffindor Quidditch Team shirt with a lion on it given to her by Wood. The young man himself was waiting for her along with some of their teammates.

'Damn you look good girl,' said Angelina with a big grin.

'If I look half as good as you I will be alright,' Audrey said with a wink. 'I can pray but I know I am not even close!'

'Awww go on…you're just messin'…'

'You're _gorgeous_ Angelina!'

'Yeah? You think Fred fancies me?' Angelina whispered under her breath.

'Yep I do – you should go for it when you get the chance. He's just not realised how much yet; give him time and just be friendly. You can't cuddle a jokebook and he'll realise it soon enough.'

'Can you two stop with the love-fest?' said Ron wiggling his eyebrows. 'I'm dying of hunger over here!'

'Lord – you would think you only get bread and water once a day,' said George as he joined them along with his twin.

His heart sank when he spotted Wood chatting to Audrey.

'Wood likes her only as a friend,' Fred said under his breath realising what his twin was thinking. 'He does think she's fit – but it doesn't go any further than that!'

'How would you know?' said George in a shaky voice.

'Because I asked him – and he and Alicia have a thing going; they've been keeping it quiet!'

'Thanks Bro' – you're a lifesaver!'

'Yeah – now will you buck up and just be yourself?! Audrey likes you – she wouldn't spend al that time with you in the Common Room and everything if she didn't!'

'I'm nothing special to her...'

_'Keep acting the way you have this week and you never will be...'_

…**xXxXxXx…**

'Where have you been hiding yourself?' George asked Audrey as they walked down to dinner together several weeks later. 'Haven't seen you around much lately except for meals...'

Angelina had sidled up to Fred and they were now talking rather animatedly about some wizarding band called the Weird Sisters.

_'The bloke that fronts them is dead cool!' _came Fred's voice.

'Our class assignments have been deadly, especially Potions. Plus I needed to work through some things – personal stuff,' Audrey said quietly. 'It's all water under the bridge as they say.'

'Oh – is everything alright?' George asked looking down at her and pushing his long hair off his face.

Audrey fleetingly thought it was no wonder a number of the girls thought he was 'rather fit for a goofball'. Though she couldn't appreciate it, his voice had deepened over the summer and along with a serious growth spurt that pushed him over six feet it made a definite impression. Unlike Snape, George and his twin weren't skinny; both were quite beefy and wore it well.

'Things could be better – I just have to get on with it; you know?'

George nodded. He certainly admired the strength that Audrey had – to look at her you'd never know that her home-life was one giant mess. Audrey had told him about her parents and grandparents and all that happened to her recently with a notable exception – she was careful not to mention the finer details of her life-threatening accident the summer before.

'Listen Audrey,' George said seriously as he stopped her by taking her hand. 'If you ever need anything… even if it's just someone to listen… I'm always here if you want… If you need someone.'

They lagged far behind the group who were now running down lyrics and arguing over who was better between the Weird Sisters and some other groups that Audrey also had never heard of. The group had turned a corner and were now going down the last set of stairs leading to the Great Hall.

Audrey looked down at her sandal-clad feet.

'Thanks,' she mumbled. 'But I don't want to be a bother…'

'You're not,' George said looking down her and gently tilting her head up.

Audrey's mouth began to tremble and she wiped tears away from her cheeks.

George pulled her into a hug.

'You're not alright,' he said gently. 'You don't have to pretend with me, not ever.'

'I'm sorry,' Audrey said into his chest. 'Everything is still such a mess… so much has happened so fast I don't know whether I am coming or going.'

'You've got a lot on your plate, Audrey; a lot more than any one person should have to deal with.'

It was George's turn to stroke away the tears that were still falling. They stood in the deserted corridor – him holding Audrey tightly with one strong arm as the other smoothed her hair. Though he could have taken advantage and made a move, that wasn't him. Fred certainly would have but he and his twin were very different in significant ways – their sense of fun and love of jokes notwithstanding. But this was a side of George Weasley that no one would have ever given him credit for, least of all his own friends. The fun-loving, gregarious and rather infamous Weasley twin was quite a revelation.

George gave into the warmth of her body against his. He had dated a few girls, but none of them had been anything serious. Audrey was someone he could get quite serious about; and in that moment he realised it. He wanted to be a good friend to her, but he wanted more too. Something serious was probably too much too soon for her even though it wouldn't be for him.

'You're too gorgeous to be so sad,' he said breaking the intimate silence of their embrace.

'Pot and kettle, Mr. Weasley,' Audrey said wiping a cheek fast and pulling away. 'You're one of the loveliest lads here.'

'Audrey, I like you a lot,' he said, about to break a promise to himself. 'And I'd like to get to know you better.'

'I thought that's what we were doing,' Audrey said quietly.

She was trying to get on with her new life as best she could, but being friends was as much as she was willing to commit to right now. It was too soon for anything very serious.

'Oi – can you two stop with the jabbering and hurry up!' Ron called back at them, popping his head back around the corner.

He disappeared again and Audrey laughed out loud – the first real sign of happiness George had seen from her that day.

'You're brother is too funny sometimes,' she said with a grin.

'Runs in the family – but I think me and Fred definitely have him beat!'

'Hmm – considering some of the things I've heard about you I'd agree!'

They walked past a disused classroom and George opened the door and pulled Audrey after him.

'Audrey,' he whispered hoarsely in the dimness of the room. 'Do you like me? I mean as more than a friends… Even just a little?'

Audrey was taken aback.

'You know I like you as a friend, George. You are really lovely but I don't want to lead you on. I don't want to say things that seem promising only to end up hurting you. You deserve better than that.'

'Is there someone else?' George asked point blank as his vivid blue eyes pierced her brown ones.

'If there was I would have told you before now.'

'OK – I just…well… you know…'

'Yeah – I do, know' Audrey said opening the door. 'But don't want you to be Mr. Nice Guy hoping that something is going to happen only to end up resenting or hating me if it doesn't. I'm sorry George; deep down you want more than than I do, you know you do. I just can't be what you want me to be for you and especially not right now.'

'Fair enough I guess,' George said quietly, trying not to let on just how hurt he was.

They walked down the corridor leading to the Great Hall and the questioning looks of their companions.

'Are you two?' Fred asked his twin expectantly under his breath as Hermione asked the same thing of Audrey.

George looked at Audrey who was bright red and hiding behind her hands trying to shake off the girls pestering her.

'No; just good friends,' he said quietly.

'Sorry Bro, but you did say that you didn't think she'd be ready for anything. At least she was up front with you,' Fred said sympathetically. 'Like Dad always says: _if it's meant to be, it'll happen and in its own time._'


	9. The Quickening

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 009: The Quickening**

Audrey settled into a routine of classes, coursework, Quidditch practice with the team and some extra sessions with her friends around the matches. She played her very first game as a Beater in their second match against Slytherin. Despite being outstripped in terms of broom power (thanks to Draco Malfoy's father buying brooms for the entire team, thus ensuring his talentless offspring's place), Gryffindor won and Audrey's burgeoning skill won her very high praise from her Head of House. Though quite a number of the opposition played rough – she wasn't afraid to give as good as she got. Her arm had been broken but was perfectly mended after seeing Madam Pomfrey, the school's in-house Mediwitch. She had tried not to think too much of Professor Snape, but realised to her shock that he had his eyes more on her than his own team.

Audrey took the opportunity to practice her flying under the guidance of Madam Hooch who was always happy to share what she knew if a student was as genuinely interested as Audrey was. The young Gryffindor was a very good flier and enjoyed her lessons and gave her everything to perfecting her skills as much as she could. She also found she quite liked her flying teacher and enjoyed talking to her over heated glasses of Butterbeer on the cold evenings that she practised.

She had just come off the pitch from her latest session with Madam Hooch one cold December Friday afternoon and was distracted from her thoughts by some coughing. She recognised the lad walking near her as a Slytherin.

'Hey – you are very good you know,' Marcus Flint said quietly. 'Shame your Sorting didn't go our way – I would definitely have you on the team. You really give us a run for our money.'

Audrey looked quite taken aback.

'Ah _right_,' said Flint, 'I guess you are falling in line with the usual Gryffindor hates Slytherin bullshit!'

'Wait just a damn minute,' Audrey huffed as she threw down her new broom. It was a Nimbus Millennium Goldstar – top-of-the line and expressly for her from some unknown benefactor whom she thought was McGonagall despite her Head of House's denials. 'I don't know any of you from Adam; _I don't have a problem with anyone unless they give me a reason to – got it?!_'

'You've made your point. Mind if I walk back with you?'

'Suit yourself – plenty of people from our Houses mix; I don't see why I have to care about the people that don't.'

'A lot of your Housemates – _your friends _– will probably disagree.'

'Their problem, not mine. Like I said – I make it a point to not have a problem with anyone unless they give me a reason to. I'm friends with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and even have meals with them sometimes – why should your house be any different if I make some friends there? Give me a fair chance and I will do the same with you,' Audrey said as she picked up her broom and heaved it over a shoulder.

'Same here – most of my mates are in Ravenclaw.'

'Terry's mentioned you, actually. He said you're a top bloke and one of the few people he knows has got his back.'

'I'm like that with all my friends. That's what friendship is supposed to be about – to me anyway.'

'I agree – but it certainly seems like a lot of the school doesn't, including the teachers.'

'Hmmph – a lot of people here just see connections as allegiances; more like a business arrangement out of necessity or social-climbing rather than friendship in the truest sense of the word.'

'Your House gets a bad rap about that – but there is a lot of it in the rest of the Houses too. It never ceases to amaze me – especially the Huffles!'

'You are preaching to the choir pretty lady – I can't believe some of these people sometimes…'

They had just passed Hagrid's hut when they were joined by another Slytherin, a pretty girl with honey blonde hair and deep-set hazel eyes.

'Natasha – this is Audrey Llewellyn. Audrey – Natasha Synnclare.'

Audrey smiled and shook the hand offered to her.

'Hey well done on making your House team,' Natasha said sincerely. 'It's great to see another girl showing the lads what's what!'

'It's still strange to me,' Audrey admitted. 'I knew nothing about the game or anything 'till I came here.'

'Oh? So you're Muggleborn then?'

Audrey sighed.

'I guess – not that it should matter; I haven't thought about it…or about any of this…'

Natasha and Flint looked at her quizzically.

'My mother comes from a long line of Sufis,' Audrey explained. 'It's the mystical, magical side of Islam – her family is Indian and Saudi. I wasn't allowed to know too much about it to be honest. She had a real problem with me being magical.'

'Hey – I've read about them a bit,' said Natasha. 'Some of them are supposed to be really up there in terms of their spirituality. Like they have learned so much and achieved so much in their lifetimes that they can decide whether or not to be reincarnate and such like. Their magical practices are out of this world too!'

'Kind of similar to Buddhists and such,' Flint said with a nod.

'Exactly,' Audrey said smiling. 'God so few people here have looked into anything outside of what the Ministry OKs in the curriculum.'

'The world's a big place,' said Flint. 'There is more to life than this. Most wizards would find that there are a lot of Muggle spiritual traditions that are very complementary – and other magical practices outside our own.'

'We've always been into things like that,' said Natasha.

'I've seen you both in the Library,' Audrey said.

'One of the few places we can have some privacy,' said Flint. 'The library is not a place anyone wants to be unless they absolutely have to.'

'So you are together then?'

'Yes – going into our third year actually,' said Natasha as they neared the front door leading to the Great Entrance Hall. 'Why don't you join us sometime? I know you can't go into Hogsmeade yet – but we can sort something out?'

'Leave it to me,' said Flint. 'I don't see why you should have to wait to go to Hogsmeade – and you certainly don't look your age anyway.'

'Actually – I already have that sorted out,' Audrey said cryptically. 'I will let you know yeah?'

'Cool,' said Flint. 'See you around. Stop over at ours sometime and we'll make sure that the guff is kept to a minimum.'

Audrey knew that Flint was definitely as good as his word. She had nothing but respect for Terry's very astute and fair assessments of people. She knew from others that Flint was very respected by those who knew him well, his antics on the Quidditch pitch notwithstanding. Even then he wasn't the worst that could play rough in the school; that dubious distinction belonged to a Ravenclaw.

'You're on.'

They parted ways with Audrey heading towards Gryffindor Tower and Flint and his girlfriend heading towards the dungeons. Audrey stopped short of her dormitory when she realised what she had just agreed to.

God only knew what Professor Snape (and others) would make of her becoming friends with some of his students.

…**xXxXxXx…**

George and Audrey had been coming down to dinner with others or alone and sat apart since their ill-fated talk in early October. George was being his usual rip-roaring light-hearted self and Audrey as quiet as always but it was obvious that they were no longer close. Hermione and Audrey were reasonably good friends now, but even she knew that Audrey wouldn't talk to her about something so private.

'Excuse me a minute,' Audrey said getting up.

She walked over to the Slytherin table to the shock of a certain segment of her House.

'Hey,' Flint called. 'We saved you a seat!'

Natasha patted the space next to her and Audrey sat down, ignoring the comments about it that weren't being held back by some of the Slytherins. Her friend looked faintly drawn and was even quieter than she was reputed to be. They were seated very close to Professor Snape at his end of the staff tables and though his face was as impassive as usual, he was able to follow every single word.

'What happened, Audrey?' Natasha asked quietly as Terry and some of the Ravens joined them.

'Nothing – just dealing with a friendship that isn't what I thought it was.'

'Bloody hell,' said Terry. 'I hate falling out with people. It's never easy, and especially in a place like this.'

'I just…don't like hurting people,' Audrey said as she took a plate with a cheeseburger deluxe, fries and deli pickle charmed to look like a crude chicken sandwich handed to her by Blaise Zabini. 'Hey – where did you get _this_?'

'Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies,' Zabini replied with a devilish grin. 'Just keep that under your hat, if you don't mind.'

'So you dumped George Weasley – not the other way around?' Natasha asked.

'It sounds harsh put like that. We were never dating – just good friends...or so I thought. I would rather not talk about it.'

'I understand. Listen we are going to Hogsmeade for one last blow-out tomorrow,' said Flint. 'Why don't you see if you can make it?'

'Well – George was going to get me out; God only knows how,' she said quietly fully aware that her now ex-friend was glaring at her seated as she was in the Heart of Darkness. 'I don't suppose he'll be bothered now since he's avoiding me. I can't promise anything.'

'It'll be a shame if you can't make it. The whole school is going mark my words. Nobody wants to miss the Winter Carnival,' Zabini said knowingly.

The girl seated next to him nearly choked on her chicken leg.

'Some of us actually give a shyte about the company we keep,' she said snobbily. 'Anyone who doesn't know anything about their bloodlines is no better than a common Muggle!'

_'I could give a rat's arse what you think, you ignorant bitch!' _Audrey snapped. It was a testament to how stressed she was that she lost her cool like that. 'Mind your own fucking business!'

'For Merlin's sake – Have you never paid attention to Binns or Harmsworth? Our world would have faded into oblivion if we hadn't expanded our horizons and mixed with Muggles now-and-then, so they say,' Flint said heatedly. 'Anyway e_lephant _– nobody asked you, now did they!'

Millicent Bullstrode stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall, taking a pile of roasted chicken legs with her.

'Listen, I better get going,' Audrey said quietly as she stood.

The friends said goodbye and made Audrey promise she'd do her best to join them illicitly in Hogsmeade before they all went their separate ways for the Christmas break. For the briefest of moments Audrey's eyes connected with Snape's as his idly scanned the hall. Feeling more than a bit uncomfortable, she got up and walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring Hermione's silent entreaties to come back to the Gryffindor tables.

…**xXxXxXx…**

The next day Audrey didn't have the heart to ask George if they were still going to Hogsmeade together nor did he bother to propose it. Most of the student population had gone right after breakfast, including the First and Second Years who officially weren't allowed. George went with his friends and conveniently overlooked Audrey when he walked by her as she sat in the Common Room by herself.

Audrey decided it would be too much hard work to pretend to be bursting with Christmas Cheer and she didn't want to ruin anyone else's good fun. She would wait until she was home to do her Christmas Shopping and go to Diagon Alley in lieu of Hogsmeade.

…**xXxXxXx…**

_'You came home all by yourself?!' _Nanna squawked.

'I'm not a child, Nanna! For goodness sakes I've been going to and from town by myself on the bus for the last two years! The money saved on extortionate Southwest Rail tickets or petrol is better spent on other things!' Audrey snapped. 'Speaking of which...'

She slapped two hundred pounds down on the kitchen table.

_'Where on earth...?' _Spence spluttered as his eyes went wide.

'I nipped into the Gringotts exchange at the train station and exchanged a bit of the bursary money I had put aside for this first term. I didn't spend that much beyond the shopping for school and the exchange rate is _really_ good!'

'Now see here young lady...!' her grandmother began.

'Remember what Professor McGonagall said – _it's my money to manage as__** I **__see fit._ I can't believe how many families could use the help but refuse to accept it. I have my pride but I'm not stupid. There are people in the Wizarding World who would love to attend one of the magical schools and will never have the opportunity – either because their name was never down to begin with or if it was they couldn't afford the costs and their pride wouldn't left them take advantage of a great opportunity. Think of it as the answer to your prayers!'

'We're managing well enough on our pensions., thank you very much!' Nanna mumbled.

'Nanna _please _– let me help you for a change! If it makes you feel better I will make donations to the school when I'm done and making a living for myself because I want someone else to be helped the way that I've been. Hogwarts is the best thing that could have possibly happened to me – and the bursary is more than generous; I've got more than I can possibly spend during the school year and I'm not one for buying a load of crap from Hogsmeade every weekend just because I can.'

'I know that Lavender gal's been a right old pain in the sphincter, but you've sounded a lot happier at Hogwarts than you ever were at your old school,' said Spence. 'And we can see it definitely agrees with you.'

'Hogwarts is like anywhere else – its got its good points and not-so-great points. But yeah – I'm happy enough. You couldn't pay me enough to go back to the Lycée.'

'So what do you want us to with this then?' he asked, waving the stack of bills she'd placed on the table.

'It's Christmas Granddad – whatever you want. Let's try to put everything behind us and go into the new year a lot better than we thought we'd be leaving it.'

'Sounds like a good plan to me, Petal,' her grandfather commented as he handed his wife half the money.

'Christmas is only two days away,' Nanna fretted. 'We weren't going to do much but...'

'The Christmas Fayre looked good when I passed by in the taxi and the shops seem to be going all out too.'

'We should get us a proper tree and decorations,' Spence said. 'And try to tart this place up a bit.'

'Fixing this place up is easy enough – well with me doing it under your direction, of course.'

'Really?' Nanna asked. 'You can fix this place up...with magic?'

_'Mm hmm,' _Audrey replied as she sipped the hot chocolate her grandmother had made for her. 'I read about it in a book I was looking at in the school library. I want to do a bit of shopping in Diagon Alley so I can get more information there. Technically I'd be breaking a rule about the use of magic by under-age witches and wizards for things other than homework assignments outside of term-time, but Professor McGonagall got special permission for me from the Ministry so I won't get into trouble. It's one of your Christmas presents and she and Professor Flitwick, my Charms Professor, gave me some tutoring.'

Her grandparents looked so happy, genuinely happier than Audrey had seen in a very long time.

'I don't know what to say,' Nanna said, dabbing at her eyes with her apron.

'I just want us to be as happy as we can be,' Audrey said quietly. 'We all deserve it after everything we've been though.'

…**xXxXxXx…**

Audrey didn't see the point in wasting time and money on Muggle train tickets to and from London to go shopping and would travel to and from Diagon Alley by Floo. Professor McGonagall had arranged for the Llewellyns to be added to the Ministry of Magic's Floo Network – the Wizarding World's equivalent of public transport using fireplaces to get to most Wizarding households and buildings, including the Ministry itself. Lee had picked up a bag of Floo powder in Hogsmeade for her and she brought it home in her trunk.

Again she argued with her grandparents about travelling alone. To settle the matter they all had a quick chat with Professor McGonagall (who had not yet left Hogwarts for her own holiday) using the Floo Talking Fire. So long as Audrey stayed within the the boundaries of Diagon Alley there should be no problem. Wizarding children younger than her travelled there simply to "hang out" at the ice cream parlour and other destinations of interest to young people; it was a rite of passage.

The Senior Llewellyns relented, and allowed Audrey to do her shopping in Magical London by herself.

**OOO**

Maybe it was because Nanna was fussing over her, trying to give her granddaughter a lot of extra stuff to take along with her "just in case". Maybe it was because Granddad kept nagging her about rapists and killers ready to pounce. It was very likely a combination of both. In any case it doesn't take much for even the best laid plans to go wrong in the Wizarding world – and Audrey was about to find out for herself after she making the slight mistake of calling out what sounded like a single word: _"DIAGONALLY!"_

**OOO**

Audrey knew that she should have ended up in the Diagon Alley Floo Centre. Wherever she was, the Floor Center most certainly wasn't it. To make matters worse she'd shot out of the strange fireplace onto a dirty floor flat on her back. The place was dark and dreary with a heavy, forbidding air. _'Dark Magic,' _came the impression as she sat up. The place was crammed all manner of bric-a-brac and was humming with the most evil Dark Magic. Before she had a chance to say or do anything she was yanked roughly to her feet.

'_Miss Llewellyn?!_ What in blazes are _you_ doing here?!' Snape hissed in a dangerous whisper as he removed his hand from her mouth.

_'I...'_

_'Be quiet!'_ he whispered, looking around. 'You chose a most inopportune moment to drop in. You will remain silent and do exactly as I tell you, is that clear?!'

Knowing all too well that it was pointless to argue with him, Audrey nodded her agreement. Given that wherever she had landed was teeming with Dark Magic she really had no choice but to trust him. Again.

Snape uttered an incantation without making a single sound. In less than a minute there was the sound of a door creaking open followed by three sets of footsteps coming from different parts of the room. Two faint voices became even fainter as they moved further away. Snape took off his travelling cloak and tore a piece of cloth from its lining. He made a duplicate cloak and wrapped Audrey in it, pulling up the hood tight around her face and securing it with a duplicate of his scarf. Fortunately she was wearing a black wool hat and gloves which blended in seamlessly.

'Not a single word until I tell you,' he ordered quietly, picking her up. 'Don't move a muscle – play dead.'

He moved like a panther through the maze crammed with all manner of objects and finally through a dirty glass and wood door. Audrey kept her eyes closed and her face buried in his chest. She had the feeling that wherever they were, it would be the stuff of nightmares and that was the last thing she needed.

In less than a few minutes Snape stopped in front of an unmarked door and ordered his charge to stand up. There was the faint tinkling of a bell as he held open the door for Audrey and stepped in behind her into the old building. Audrey guessed it must have been at least 400 years old with its whitewashed walls and black beams across its low ceiling. There was a massive fireplace that had been lit with a roaring fire and tables set for dinner. He had taken her to a restaurant?!

'We shall have to stay put for a while. A seat by the fire would be best,' Snape said, pointing the way.

Audrey seemed to be in another world.

'_Miss Llewellyn?' _he asked.

Audrey looked up at him worryingly.

'_The fire…' _she sniffed._ 'I...I don't like it!'_

'Come – we can have a seat over here,' he said guiding her to a table for two hidden in a little nook. It was a small booth and very comfortable.

Audrey was shaking and he helped her take off the cloak and get seated before getting settled himself.

'What's going on? What is this place?' she asked as goose pimples rose over her back and arms.

Before Snape could answer a very tall and pale man came over wearing glasses. He reminded her of the spooky-looking man she'd seen at the Leaky Cauldron. Though his glasses were ordinary, his eyes were an almost unnaturally pale blue. She had the chills just by looking into them.

'Ahh Severus; it's been a while! I'm sorry but you two need to stay put here for a while until it's safe...well as safe as it can be at any rate.'

'Indeed. I got wind of some rather interesting news about our mutual acquaintance and thought I would see for myself, in a manner of speaking. I had no idea he had company.'

'Ah; I see. You had much the same reaction as we did,' the man said. 'So – who is your beautiful friend here?'

This is Rose, whom I was not expecting to run into. _Rose_, this is Barnabas, known to those he considers friends as Baz. He is the proprietor of this fine establishment and very good man to know.'

'How do you do,' Audrey said quietly as she shook Baz's hand. '_OH_, I see why you have such an intense fire!'

His hand was colder than the near freezing temperature outside.

'Enchanted, My Lady. Any friend of Severus's is a friend of ours,' Baz said warmly. 'And for the one special lady who is more than just a friend – we will always be here should she require our assistance.'

Audrey didn't quite know what to say to that so opted to keep quiet.

'I don't recall seeing you about Knockturn Alley before. Is this your first time here?' he continued.

'_Knockturn Alley?!_ Yes, to be honest. It's really quite...interesting...so far.'

Baz laughed.

'That…Dear Rose…is an understatement. Now, let me bring you the menu; it's changed a bit since you were last in, Severus.'

Just then the door to the restaurant opened letting in a gust of wind.

'Blimey – who would have thought we had close to a heat-wave just last week,' came a lilting voice.

The owner of the unusual voice stepped into view and the young Gryffindor recognised the odd-looking man from the Leakey Cauldron. She looked at him curiously. It wasn't the sort of voice one expected from a man – it had an almost musical timbre to it, much like her own.

'Ahhh Dax – we have guests. Severus is here and he has brought company,' Baz said laughing. 'Good grief Brother – why in the hell are you wearing sunglasses?'

'Just a joke; you know what people are like about _us_. I think it adds to the mystique!'

Audrey seemed a bit wary as Baz introduced her to his brother Daxter, or Dax for short.

'_Severus_ – you didn't see fit to warn her!' Dax chided.

'You are not familiar with our kind, are you young Rose?' Baz asked.

'Erm – does it seem that way? I am not completely naïve about...stuff.'

'Indeed it does. But it is a welcome relief to have a mademoiselle who isn't either quaking in her boots or ready to rip off her clothes – now _that_ is _**so**_ boring! Of course with Severus here to protect you…' Dax teased

'Ignore him – even if Severus wasn't here you wouldn't need protecting – not from _us_ at any rate!' Baz huffed darkly.

Audrey was beginning to get suspicious. She looked into Dax's eyes and suddenly understood.

'Yes – he is quite adept with Vampires like he is with most things, and I am learning a lot from him,' she said smoothly. 'Can I have some elf-made fruit juice please?'

**OOO**

Dax and Baz had pulled up chairs and were filling Severus in on all the goings-on in Knockturn Alley. For Audrey it was very interesting indeed.

'Malfoy is trying to get rid of – _ahem_ – certain items we hear he is _desperate_ for the Ministry to not get their hands on,' said Dax as he fiddled with his glass. Again it was filled with a deep red viscous drink. It finally registered with Audrey what he had been drinking at the Leaky Cauldron. 'Borgin says it won't be long before he is showing his face in the shop again – _not to buy_ if you catch my drift. But he is very desperate, make no mistake about that.'

Severus scowled.

'Be very careful, Dax. Your immortal soul is worth more than getting one over on Lucius Malfoy. He is not one to get on the wrong side of and he hates for his ahh _predilections_ to become fodder for gossip or innuendo.'

'Lucius Malfoy is the one who ought to be worried if I ever get my way,' Baz said quietly.

Malfoy had been single-handedly responsible for the death of his first companion in the last war. Baz and Leo had been together since his partner was newly-made. Baz had been the one to find him and guide him. Along the way they fell in love and became partners. Malfoy had lured Leo into a trap and then burnt him alive along with several others of their kind. Two escaped with barely a shred of their immortal lives. It had taken nearly five years for the survivors to recover.

Though Baz did eventually find love again, part of him was still with his lost love. And more than anything, he wanted to avenge his lover's death.

Something he and Severus had in common.

'Lucius Malfoy is the one who puts most of his own information out there; he and that guttersnipe brat of a son,' Dax said knowingly. 'He is beyond arrogant and fancies himself more powerful than he ever will be and the fruit of his loins no better.'

The younger vampire looked at Rose.

'You mind yourself at Hogwarts, Rosie. His son Draco is all mouth and no action – but some of his friends aren't!'

'_How did you...?' _Audrey spluttered.

'Mind your gifts – Severus will explain it all to you. Well, once he realises and understands it all himself,' Baz said knowingly. He looked into her eyes. 'Ahh _Audrey_…as lovely a name as Rose… but I agree with Severus. In certain circles using another name is _very _useful. Especially given your age and your abilities, You will age well though, girl; mark my words. You look older now, but as you get older you will look younger. You'll be the envy of your friends.'

'Will she...?' Severus asked in a faint whisper.

'Yes, Severus,' Dax said reassuringly. 'Though the road will not be an easy one... the same for the rest of us.'

The Potions Master sniffed as he looked over at Baz who nodded in agreement.

'Excuse me for one moment,' he said brusquely as he stood and made his way towards the men's room.

Audrey's eyes followed him, wanting to understand what was going on.

'Severus is...a very complicated man,' Dax said gently.

The normally jocular side of his character was laid to rest for the moment.

'He lost someone – didn't he?' Audrey asked quietly. 'Someone he _really_ loved?'

'It is not for either of us to discuss his personal affairs,' Baz said quietly. 'Severus is a man who highly values his privacy and the loyalty of the precious few privileged to enjoy a close affinity with him.'

There was the sound of a door opening and closing.

'I take it no one at that wretched school has discussed old Voldie with you?' Dax said loudly before taking a long draught of his drink and frowning as he peered down at it. 'God – what some people will put in their bodies, ruins the taste!'

Snape strolled back into the room, his black eyes faintly red.

'_Dax have you lost your mind!'_

'Ooh – Erm: _Yes_!' came a reply with a shrug. 'Look, there's nobody else here except us bloodsuckers and you two!'

Audrey tried not to spit out her juice as the door open and closed again letting in the cold of the snowstorm now raging outside.

'Bloody hell – this is worse than King's Cross!' Baz muttered.

'_It's only us,' _came a deep voice.

A very tall brown-skinned man with long black hair strode into the room and hung up his wet cloak.

'Hello,' Baz said as he gave his partner a hug and the blonde-haired woman accompanying him a kiss on the cheek. 'Simone; what crypt did you crawl out of?'

'As a matter of fact – ze _Malfoys!_' came a withering reply in French-accented English. 'You wouldn't _believe_ what ee's got down zere!'

Audrey looked at both with cool eyes and then at Severus who grazed one of her fingers with one of his own fleetingly. The young woman was learning fast that controlling one's reactions was very useful indeed. She knew the Potions Master wanted her to be quiet, to watch and listen. This man was important, someone very important.

'Severus – I am relieved to see that our ruse worked and that you and the young lady made it out of Borgin's undetected,' the man said as he clasped one of the Potions Master's shoulders. 'I don't believe we have met before?' he said turning his attention to Audrey.

'This is Rose,' Severus said. 'Rose – this is Marius. He is one of the oldest of his kind that I have come to know and he is an Elder of their community.'

'Ah that she is indeed,' said Marius as he cast an appreciative eye over the young woman. 'Audrey is a lovely name, but Rose seems to suit you better.'

'Pleased to meet you,' Audrey said holding out a hand.

'And well-mannered; it's so seldom seen in young people in today's world.'

'Do you guys make it a habit to read people like this?' Audrey asked, forgetting herself.

'It's not something we really have any control over,' said Baz. 'It comes with the territory, don't take it personally. None will hold it against you for what you have learned about us either, young lady.'

'Believe you me,' said Dax. 'Had I known when I _begged_ to be made – well it would have put me off I can tell you! Can you imagine – you are around people like that horrible Minister Fudge and you see how he gets his kit and his _teeny weeny tiny almost non-existent_ rocks off!'

'If you think zat is bad – I saw zat fat toad Umbridge last night kicking up a fuss at Claridge's. Now _zat _is 'orrible – disgusting! She is a psychopath even in bed let me tell you! Five sacks over 'er head in ze dark would not 'elp 'er!'

'By the way, this is Simone,' Dax said. 'We've been together – oh what – about 80 years now come October!'

'I must be insane, putting up with you for so long,' Simone said trying to look cross. ''Allo Rose – very nice to meet you, cherie! Severus, I am glad you finally 'ave someone uzzer zan us!'

'Enchantée,' Audrey replied doing her best to not choke. 'C'est mon plaisir.'

'You have studied French a bit then, Rose?' Marius asked.

'I speak it fluently, actually. I studied it at my old school – Le Lycee Francaise. Complete immersion.'

'So do I, _Rose_,' Severus said with a smirk. 'Although my own education was far less formal.'

'Zat is an understatement!' Simone said with a snort as she rolled her dark brown eyes.

'Welcome to our humble enterprise; you are among friends here Rose,' Marius said sincerely. 'I can see you have a number of questions. Do speak freely.'

_'Marius...' _Snape began.

'No, Severus! She should know the danger she was in! She needs to learn what far too many in your world take for granted!'

'The young lady's grandparents are quite overprotective.'

'And their overprotectiveness hasn't been without its problems...' Audrey sighed. 'They were fussing at me when I was just about to Floo to Diagon Alley and it came out wrong, I think. Which why I ended up...wherever that was.'

'Ahh – I understand now,' Snape commented. 'You said _"Diagonally"_ … which just happens to be the address for Knockturn Alley.'

'But I thought the Ministry was against it?' Audrey asked.

'They are,' said Marius. 'But that particular Floo connection is illegal; arranged by the late Mr. Burke of the infamous Borgin & Burkes shop around the corner from which you escaped, during the last war.'

'No Witch or Wizard overly concerned about their reputation would be seen coming and going via Diagon Alley or the other commonly known entry and exit points, Rosie,' Dax commented with a melodramatic sigh.

'It also gives Borgin an easy escape route should he find himself on the wrong side of someone's wand...which has been known to happen from time-to-time,' said Snape.

'That place is alive with Dark Magic' Audrey mumbled. 'I didn't even touch anything and still I...'

Looks flew around the booth.

'Uncommonly talented, as I suspected,' said Baz. 'Remember what I said about protecting yourself.'

'I'm nothing special,' Audrey said quietly. 'Really, I'm not!'

'You _are_, young Rose,' said Marius. 'Very special indeed. You are only at the beginning of discovering who you really are, dear lady.'

Audrey looked over at Professor Snape, who was now staring at her.

'Your _magical sensitivity_, for lack of a better way of putting it, is far beyond the capability of most Witches and Wizards – including the esteemed members of the Order of Merlin,' Snape commented. 'Your senses are unparalleled; being able to tune into Dark Magic and make sense of vampiric telepathy – if your abilities continue to blossom as our friends say they will then you must take greater care in your choice of compères, particularly given your fraternisation as of late.'

'So I should give in to the ancient rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor? _Right!_ I knew you weren't going to let _that_ go!'

'Marcus Flint and Natasha Synnclare can afford to take risks with my House!' Snape hissed. 'You cannot! Whilst they are imminently trustworthy and not at all stereotypically Slytherin, you would still do well to handle those friendships carefully!'

_'WHY?!'_

'She needs to know, Severus,' Marius said darkly. _'She needs to know everything that she is blind to at the moment.'_


	10. The Stranger

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers.**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to 'A Love Before Time'. ****At the height of the 2****nd**** War & After Snape has his own peculiar destiny to face. SS/OC. **

**Supernatural/Drama/Angst/Spiritual/Romance/Horror**

**This story is rated R/M.**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 010: The Stranger**

Marius asked Dax and Simone make a sweep of both Knockturn and Diagon Alleys and report their findings. Snape needed to make an accounting of the matters at hand to his companion. In Marius's mind, the sooner the Potions Master let down his formidable defences and made amends with their newest friend the better – and he needed to be left alone to facilitate it.

Audrey sighed as she stared at the large mug of hot chocolate Baz had prepared for her as he and Marius excused themselves. She did have a multitude of questions – but wasn't quite sure where to start. It was strange being all alone with her Potions Master outside of their clearly delineated roles as Hogwarts professor and student.

'I won't tell anyone about this,' she said quietly.

'I know,' Snape replied evenly. 'I concede that you have already proven to be far more trustworthy than I could have hoped for.'

There was an awkward silence as Audrey and Snape looked at each other without either dropping their gaze for the first time that morning.

'Would you... would you tell me why we're here – please?' Audrey asked.

It was Snape's turn to sigh as he twisted his cup of Earl Grey tea in both hands on the table.

'There are certain matters about this new world in which you now find yourself that necessitate your understanding,' he replied at last.

The Potions Master was rewarded with a nod as Audrey unconsciously leaned forward and gave him her undivided attention.

'You know by now about Mr. Potter, our resident _celebrity student_...' he continued with a grimace.. '...and also why this business at Halloween with the so-called _"Chamber of Secrets" _and the _"Enemies of the Heir Beware" _message is a deep concern.'

'I've heard a lot from different people in my House and my friends elsewhere,' Audrey answered diplomatically. 'I didn't see that message on the wall or Mister Filtch's petrified cat so I don't know what to think. It just seemss like a bad Halloween joke. I know some people think Harry had something to do with it – but then a certain student who isn't in my House keeps shooting his mouth off like he knows something. So far it was one-off and yet he hasn't shut up about it.'

'That _"bad joke"_, Miss Llewellyn, was powerful Dark Magic far beyond the capability of any Second Year student.!' Snape snapped. 'Or any Hogwarts student for that matter!'

'But having some knowledge of _**who **_might have been behind it isn't, Professor.'

_'You really are **quite **a clever young lady!'_

'Too clever for my own good, is that it?'

'I didn't say that!'

_'You didn't have to!'_

Snape took a deep breath and counted to five in his head. He shouldn't punish the Gryffindor for having more brains than the whole of his damnable House put together. What the vampires had said about Draco Malfoy and his father was very true; the Malfoys had a tendency towards verbal diarrhoea about their personal affairs in an ego-driven bid to intimidate those whom they considered their inferiors. More than once he'd had to remind Malfoy Junior that his outbursts gave people pause to draw dangerous conclusions about the Malfoy family. Draco embraced his family's sullied reputation as though it were a badge of honour, just as he'd been taught to by his father.

'I am in no mood for petulant whinging, Miss Llewellyn!'

'And I'm not the one picking a fight, _Professor!_ If you don't want to talk to me, then fine – hopefully whatever is going on here will blow over soon so I can get out of your hair! I get enough of you picking on me at school – I DON'T NEED IT HERE AND I'VE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE IT!'

_'Merlin give me strength!' _Snape muttered as he grabbed Audrey's right arm and prevented her from moving to another table – or worse, leaving the safety of the vampire restaurant known as _Nighthawks_.

_'You will not raise your voice to me!'_

'Respect is a two-way street! I don't have a choice but to be harassed and bullied by you at school like everyone else is outside of your House but I'm not putting up with it on my own time! So go right ahead and punish me for it when we get back!'

Audrey shook him off and sat back down, looking as though she was ready to deck him. All the suppressed anger of her first term of torment in his classroom hammered at her consciousness as she wrestled with her conflicting emotions and impressions about the most hated teacher at Hogwarts. She was aware of Marius and Baz hovering just out of sight, ready to step in if things got too heated. But the Gryffindor instinctively felt that somehow this exchange was very important – so much more for Snape than her. She fleetingly supposed she'd never know why. It made no sense; it made absolutely no sense at all.

The Gryffindor folded her arms across her chest and stared him down unflinchingly with the contempt he'd become accustomed to from other students.

_'Is that what __**I**__ do to her?'_ Snape wondered to his everlasting astonishment.

'You will hear me out!' he said aloud.

As there was no reaction, he carried on.

'As you are now well aware of You-Know-Who, you no doubt are also aware that there are a number of his accused loyal servants carrying on with their lives... almost of whom claim to have been under the Imperius Curse. Many of those servants have families, Miss Lllewellyn, and their offspring are your age and slightly older.'

'And those students are at Hogwarts – with a number just happening to be in your House,'.

'Yes. Not all, but far more than I would prefer to have been lumbered with.'

'And the Chamber of Secrets – this Heir would be Salazar Slytherin's Heir.'

'Precisely.'

'Professor McGonagall said that legend has it that some kind of monster is in there. She refused to say anything more though.'

'No doubt the school grapevine solved that thorny little problem for you.'

'Yes – I heard that many Hogwarts Headmasters tried to find the Chamber and never did. Yet somehow it was supposedly found and opened in the 1940s; a number of people were hurt... and someone died.'

'I have no way of knowing all of the actual details of those events myself; however it is true that the Chamber is real and that horrific attacks happened culminating in the death you noted. Those events very nearly destroyed the school and were most definitely the beginning of the end of the career of the previous Headmaster.'

'So history may repeat itself,' Audrey said uneasily.

'Yes,' Snape answered. 'It will be Muggleborns most gravely under threat – as they were in times past.'

'Because of Slytherin's bigotry. No surprise there; Malfoy seems to think it's his duty to call out _"Mudbloods"_ , the odious twerp – Hermione Granger seems to be his pet whipping girl on that score.'

'Has he been a problem for you?'

'No; not to my face at any rate. Why?'

'I just wondered given that your lineage has come under question.'

'The only person who has been an obvious problem in your House is Bullstrode; but just one time before we broke for the Holidays. I know some people weren't happy with me having dinner with Marcus and Natasha, but that was the old Gryffindor rivalry thing same as with some people from my House who didn't like it.'

'I am inclined to agree with your assessment of the situation,' Snape admitted. 'But you must still take great care, Miss Llewellyn.'

'So you keep saying,' Audrey sighed. 'OK – why am I here? What's going on?'

Marius and Baz emerged and pulled up chairs to the booth once more.

'It's not a matter of if Lord... _You-Know-Who _will come back, but _when_,' Baz said carefully. 'Anyone with sense always knew that he just had to be out there somewhere, waiting for the opportunity to finish what he started.'

'And there are those who would gladly welcome his return,' Marius added. 'Some of whom are too attracted to his Dark Power for their own good.'

'You mean there are people who would actually go out of their way to help him?' Audrey gasped. 'After every thing that he's done?'

'Yes,' Snape said fiercely. 'The Headmaster may be the Greatest Wizard of the Age, but there is magical knowledge he will not tolerate in the public domain let alone share, not even for the sake of the greater good.'

'You mean Dark Magic... like what Durmstrang students supposedly are taught.'

'Magic is Magic, young Rose,' said Marius. 'Much so-called White Magic can be the death of even the most pious "Good" Witch or Wizard – and has been.'

'There are always ways of getting around Ministry regulations and propaganda,' Baz added. 'But keeping the populace ignorant gives them an awful lot of power. Lord... _You-Know-Who_ wouldn't have been nearly so enticing to many were all magical practices out in the open and other people could do what he did. Dumbledore is no different in that respect but there's no telling him that.'

'Many joined You-Know-Who's ranks simply to be taught by another Great Wizard of the Age. They gave little though of what else they were agreeing to, blinded as they were by the dazzling possibilities he was willing to share with the chosen ones,' Snape said quietly.

'I've heard Mister Ollivander say that while You-Know-Who was terrible – he definitely did "great" things,' Audrey commented. 'I guess that's what he meant then.'

'And Ollivander would be absolutely correct,' said Marius. 'Only a self-righteous fool would deny You-Know-Who's great power and abilities. The only Wizard that he was ever afraid of was Dumbledore when his biggest fear should have been many others knowing what he does and using it against him.'

'So – what you're all saying is that You-Know-Who is _definitely_ trying to come back...'

'Yes, young Rose,' said Marius as he patted her her folded hands gently. 'Our people have seen the signs for some time now, signs the Ministry wishes to ignore. People from other magical communities have always infiltrated this one – and suffice it to say that not all have had good intentions. Fortunately we know who they are and keep track of them as best we can as and when needed. Most are pretty harmless; just bored with the lives they have to lead elsewhere and needing a change. I myself went to America to spend some time living in Salem so I can't begrudge anyone wanting to learn by a life well-travelled. However – something is afoot lately and we are struggling to make sense of it; it is a situation completely apart from the foolish antics of Halloween and it's upset the ahh, _natural order of things_ here for lack of a better way of putting it.'

'Strangers rarely come to Knockturn Alley as their main destination; and even then relatively few would think of taking up residence here,' said Baz. 'Yet someone seems to be trying to do just that... and he's looking to make some rather dubious connections for equally dubious reasons. We have that understanding because of our abilities but even so, there are pieces of the puzzle missing. When you dropped in at Borgin's the stranger was there in one of the upstairs rooms, meeting with someone who should know better.'

'And that someone... is a follower of You-Know-Who?' Audrey spluttered.

'Perhaps,' Snape said carefully. 'Be that as it may...'

Just then the front door opened, signalling the return of Dax and Simone.

_'Ze coast is clear, for ze moment,'_ Simone sighed as she popped up beside the booth in the blink of an eye. 'I am telling you – zat man is not right in ze head!'

'Diagon Alley emptied out – same as usual when the vibe's off. But most of the shops re-opened a few minutes ago,' Dax added.

'Would you both be so kind as to escort the young lady to Diagon Alley and watch over her while she gets her errands taken care of? It would be more trouble than it's worth for her to have been gone all this time only to return to her grandparents empty-handed,' Snape said.

'Lord yes,' Audrey sighed. 'It was enough having to explain the goblins at Gringotts to them so I haven't dared talk about anything else bound to wind them up.'

'Ooh they would just LOVE us then! Perhaps we should escort you home, just to be _really _safe, and...'

'DAX! Behave!,' Baz ordered, trying not to grin himself as his brother helped Audrey into her coat. 'Seeing her off from the Floo Centre is enough!'

'_Boo! _You're no fun at all!' Dax sniffed. 'Well, come on Rosie; we can shop 'til we drop and at least with us around you're bound to get a great discount.'

'Oh? You guys tight with the shopkeepers then?'

'No – we just use our powers of persuasion get back at the greedy bastards!'

'You are too much,' Audrey commented as she burst out laughing.

'It's been a pleasure, Rose dear,' Marius said, talking one of her hands in his and kissing it. 'Enjoy the rest of your holidays and I look forward to seeing you again, under better circumstances.'

'See you soon,' Baz said before giving Audrey three bisous in the way of the French. 'We'll floo you a little something tomorrow to enjoy with your grandparents.'

'Thanks for everything, you guys are great,' Audrey said with a big smile.

She turned around to face the Potions Master who was still seated in the booth.

'Thank you for coming to my rescue again, Professor. Happy Holidays and I'll see you at school.'

The only acknowledgement was a faint nod.

_'Whatever,' _Audrey mumbled as she strode to the front door.

In the blink of an eye she was gone with her vampire guardians.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Shopping with Dax and Simone had proven to be a riotous affair. Audrey was so glad to have met them and to now be able to count them as friends. True to their word, they enabled her to get a lot more for her money than she thought she'd be able to manage. The vampires' knowledge of retail pricing mark-up was invaluable when it came to bartering. Some shopkeepers gleefully embraced the challenge and joked about their profit margin while others didn't even try, so used were they to being worn down.

_'Just you wait 'till it's you in your own shop!' _Englebert Merrifast wheezed at the vampires as he tallied up Audrey's purchases at Flourish & Blotts, their last stop of the day.

As they emerged from the shop Audrey took a deep breath and frowned as she picked up on a slight change in vibration. It made her feel... unwell.

'Did something happen while we were in there?' she asked quietly.

'I believe so. Let's get you home, eh cherie?' Simone answered.

The vampires escorted Audrey to the Floor Centre and didn't leave until they confirmed that she had made it home safe and sound.

…**xXxXxXx…**

'What happened?!' Baz called out as his brother and sister-in-law rushed into the restaurant.

'I'm not sure, but it must have been a doozy for Borgin to close shop!' Dax commented.

_'Rose,'_ Snape began.

'She eez 'ome safe and sound, Severus,' Simone said breathlessly.

'We'd literally just finished shopping and stepped out onto the porch at the bookstore... Rosie picked up the change without us even having to prompt her. She _knew_; just like _that_,' Dax commented with a snap of his fingers. 'We got her to the Floo Centre straight away and returned here as quickly as we could.'

'Nothing of merit will come of any enterprise that Borgin is involved with,' said Snape. 'He has no importance or wealth beyond the curiosities on sale in his dingy back-alley shop and whoever this stranger is, they are clearly a fool if they believe that he can facilitate an entry into the currently non-existent Circle.'

'Borgin is that type who is easily led by his greedy-mindedness, through resentful of his betters. If the stranger is wealthy then he had better be prepared loosen his coin purse considerably before Borgin will even consider being of any use to him,' Marius commented.

'So the stranger is perhaps flashing cash of his own – _or presenting the illusion of it,_' said Snape. 'A foreigner with no ties whatsoever to our world is seeking the Dark Lord when there is no corporeal sign of him – and is desperate enough to approach the likes of Borgin rather than individuals named during the trails at the very least.'

'Not the way I would go about it by any means, were I so inclined,' said Marius.

'Borgin only cares about money; he has no way of knowing just whom he is cosying up to and putting his life on the line for,' said Snape. 'And should he manage to be useful to the stranger, anyone who indulges him had better be certain that the stranger is worthy of the risk.'

'I think we'd best take a break from here,' Baz suggested. 'If trouble is brewing then I'd prefer to be well out of it.'

'I'm inclined to agree,' his brother answered. 'This place is only front anyway; it's not like we actually _need_ to work. Sorry Severus, no offence.'

'None taken and you might want to consider relocating altogether. You've certainly talked about it long enough. The mews off the far Southside of Diagon Alley has long stood empty and I'm sure there is a deal to be done with estate agent since _he is so __**very**__ fond of Simone_,' the Potions Master said drily as he stood and put on his frockcoat and travelling cloak.

'Oh eez zat right?' Simone cooed. 'Well now, I will 'ave to pay 'im a little visit pour Noel...'

'You behave, woman!' Dax hissed.

'A bit rich coming from you, mon cher,' his wife snorted.

'Enjoy your holidays. You know how to reach me to let me know how things are,' Snape commented with a smirk before he left to return to Hogwarts.

…**xXxXxXx…**

Snape sighed as he stood before the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

_'Butterscotch bogeys,' _he muttered as he leaned in as close as he dared, feeling utterly ridiculous.

The statue seemed to smirk at him as it moved to the side and revealed the revolving staircase that would take him up.

'Severus, this is a surprise,' said Dumbledore. 'I thought I gave you strict instructions to try and enjoy having some time to yourself for a change.'

'There has been an unexpected development; one that I thought merited bringing to your attention.'

'The Chamber...'

'No, no... mercifully. Although to be fair it is a bit worrying.'

The Potions Master took a seat and told Professor Dumbledore about his visit to Knockturn Alley, leaving out everything related to Audrey.

**OOO**

'It wouldn't be the first time someone has done something so stupid,' Dumbledore sighed. 'After all, seeking Tom out is what led to Quirinus's downfall and eventual death.'

Quirinus Quirrell had been Professor of Muggle Studies for a number of years at Hogwarts before taking over Defense Against the Arts the year before. He'd taken a year off to travel between leaving his old position and assuming the new. He wanted more experience and reading books wasn't going to give it to him, he'd said. The truth was that he went looking for whatever it was that remained of Lord Voldemort, rumoured to be a weakened spirit, lurking in the forest of deepest Albania. Quirrell found the Dark Lord alright, and was no match for him even at his weakest. After Quirrell had failed Voldemort one too many times the Dark Lord inhabited his body, with the end result that his head stuck out of the back of Quirrell's head. Quirrell returned to Hogwarts to take up his new post, wearing a new turban to hide the truth of his deception. Quirrell died trying to murder Harry Potter on the orders of Lord Voldemort.

'Indeed,' said Snape. 'It would same that like many before him this stranger is seeking knowledge and power... and yet...'

'Go on, Severus.'

'There is something odd about him. I have never known the denizens of Knockturn Alley to hide themselves away nor for Diagon Alley to be so affected as well. He has _"upset the natural order of things" _quote unquote. Even those who have been confined to Knockturn no thanks to the Ministry are now willing to try their luck elsewhere. I myself felt quite... _unwell_... for the duration.'

'Hmm,' the Headmaster said, poking a floating silver orb with his wand. 'I don't have this sense that this is related to the dire situation with the Chamber or even Harry, for which we must be grateful. The best we can do is carry on and take things as they come.'

'My contacts will be keeping me informed of any developments from their end.'

'Good; I take it you already had a discreet word with our mutual friend in the Auror's Office.'

'Yes; he is going to see what he can find out via his own contacts outside of the Ministry. It will take time, however. If Minister Fudge or any of his cronies had any idea...'

'Unfortunately Senior Auror Scrimgeour is in no position to act as he would choose and if he were told it is inevitable that Fudge would have to know what was going on...'

'...and we would end up with nothing. At the moment this stranger hasn't done anything for anyone to be worried about and Fudge would see it as a waste of resources.'

'It will take some time; but I am confident that we will find out more about this stranger and his intentions. Anyone so desperately foolish enough to go looking for Tom and in this manner is bound to have a left trail of some kind.'

'Very well. If you have no objections, I will call it a day and retire to my quarters.'

'Are you sure you won't accept...'

'_NO!' _Snape hissed, forgetting himself. 'I meant no thank you, Headmaster. Happy Holidays. Enjoy your break.'


End file.
